Waiting until Forever
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end..."
1. Part 1

**Okay so here is my newest story that I have been working on foreverrr. It's two parts and I didn't want to post the first part until I finished the second this way I can get it all done without stress. I'm fairly proud of how it turned out, but we'll see what you guys think.**

**Thank you to Dawn and Jessie for reading it, and also Jen, Kayla, and Marit. You are the best! **

**So anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it ended up being way too long so I split it up into two parts. I posted both so I didn't have to worry about updating. This story is finished and I worked super hard on it so I really hope you like it.**

**It's a bit different than my other stories. It's completely in Nathan's POV, and it's OOC for him. He's not the normal cocky character, but rather, he's really shy and timid, but I think it's cute when boys are shy around girls they like. I don't want to give away too much, so you'll have to read to find out what happens! enjoy...! :)**

* * *

Whoah.

My first thought when I saw her for the very first time.

Haley James.

The beautiful, adorable, smart, caring, honey blonde haired girl who sat in the first seat on the left in my Algebra class.

I will never forget the first time I saw her. I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to.

It was the first day of my senior year. I was new to the school- more specifically, new to Tree Hill.

It's a long story, but let's just say my mom has an alcohol and drug addiction, so she had to go to rehab. As far as my dad is concerned, I'm pretty sure he forgot he even had a son.

My parents got divorced when I was 14.

I haven't seen my father since.

Whatever.

I was never close with him in the first place. He was always on "business-trips"- which I guess soon became his excuse for going to bars and meeting women- all the while he was married to my mother.

Well, my mom soon found out about his little games, and she sure as hell wasn't happy. Well, what person would be happy to find out their spouse cheated on them? I know, one thing is for sure, I will never cheat on my wife. I will never be Dan Scott.

Anyway, when my mom found out, that's when she started drinking. Or maybe it started when my father actually did leave us to go on overseas business trips. Who knows.

Actually, I'm not even sure when the real business trips turned into 'screwing-women-who-weren't-my-mother'... for all I know, it could have been happening every time. Considering my jack-ass of a father, it probably was.

So, over the years my mother's drinking got worse. Then one day I came home from school to find her passed out in her bathroom will several pills scattered around her.

She said she became addicted to pills for Depression.

They say she tried to kill herself.

I felt like a horrible son. I should have been there for her more… I had no idea she was even thinking of suicide, or taking drugs for depression.

And so, she went to rehab, and I went to Tree Hill to live with my Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith.

I grew up in Charlotte, which is not too far from Tree Hill, but I haven't been here many times. My Uncle Keith is my Dad's brother- which thankfully, he is absolutely nothing like Dan Scott (My Uncle actually has a heart)...

Unfortunately, my father hates Uncle Keith which prevented me from ever actually becoming close with Uncle Keith, his wife, and their two kids- Lucas, and Lilly. But once I got to Tree Hill, I decided I wanted to change that. I want to become close to the only family I have left. Despite the fact Lucas is a year older than me, and is attending the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, we have become closer.

Life is going great for Lucas. He's got an amazing family, a full ride to his dream school- due to his basketball scholarship- and he could basically get any girl he wanted, without fail. In fact, he told me girls actually FIGHT over him.

Now don't get me wrong…

I'm happy for him, I really am.

It's just…

my whole life, I've always secretly envied him. He's got everything anyone could ever want.

It's not that I hate him or anything, because I don't- sometimes I wish he was my age so that he could help me get through my senior year at Tree Hill High, so I didn't have to feel so alone all the time…

Anyway, I don't envy Lucas for his scholarship, or the fact girls fight over him, or even that he could get any girl he wants- I only want one girl.

One girl, who he happened to be friends with.

The other night, I heard my Aunt Karen on the phone with Lucas and she said something about Haley. Instantly my ears perked up, just like my heart races just at the mere thought of her…

I couldn't hear what they were saying, so when she got off the phone, I tried to subtly ask her about it. I didn't want to make it obvious that I have the biggest, most pathetic crush on Haley, but I was genuinely curious about how Lucas and Haley knew each other. She just smiled and told me that they had been life long friends, but unfortunately grew apart once they started High School. I then asked her if they had ever dated, in which Karen laughed immediately. Thank god, the answer was no. Apparently, they were more like brother and sister, or something.

I probably would have died if they did date. But still, they were good friends, which is more than my relationship- or lack thereof- I have with Haley. I'd be lucky if she knew I even exist…

That's just one more thing Lucas has. He got to be friends with her, plus he has the perfect family.

Karen and Keith are the nicest, most caring people I have ever met.

And Lilly… she is my favorite person in the world.

She's always so happy, that just seeing her smile, brightens my day. I'm not afraid to admit I have her wrapped around my finger. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. She's only four, but I never want to see her hurt. I love her as if she was my own sister.

I'm not mad about having to move to Tree Hill. Some days I'm actually happier here than I was in Charlotte. Not much has changed other than the environment, really. Back in Charlotte, I was still the shy, awkward loner, guy that I am now. It's not that I'm weird or anything, but I never had many friends to begin with. That's why leaving was easy. I didn't have to leave anyone important. I'm sure people will barely even notice I'm gone, considering they barely knew who I was when I was there.

I like it here.

Karen and Keith actually care about me. When I come home, Lily always runs to me, and there's always dinner on the table. I still enjoy my solitude though. In school, I'm usually always quiet and only answer questions when the teacher calls on me. I'm not dumb, but I'm not a genius either. I guess I'm just average. I'm not an outsider, but I'm not popular either. I'm just kind of just... There. Well, now in tree hill I'm mostly known as "the new kid" or "Lucas's cousin" but even then, no one tries talking to me unless needed. I usually just eat lunch in the library by myself. I'm not a complete loner, or loser, I just like my solitude. I hate having too much attention drawn on me. I usually embarrass myself by saying something stupid because I'm awkward and I've always just been better off keeping to myself.

So I was kind of excited to go to Tree Hill High. I thought maybe I'd meet friends and I'd be able to start fresh. Well, it turns out, it's a small town, and everyone already found their friends group- which means there was no room for me. I was fine with it. I'm not a complete loner though, I have met a few guys who are actually pretty nice to me. There's this one kid, Jake Jegelski, I met. He's kind of like me... he keeps to himself, but he's a nice guy. Jake's pretty private, but I don't mind. I'm not looking to become best friends with anyone anyway. I'll be going to college next year, and I don't need the attachments when people end up leaving in the end- but he's still good company. We usually just hang out at the Rivercourt, but mostly we just talk in school. He's only in three of my classes- including Algebra, so he was the one who told me all about Haley. Apparently he caught me staring. I don't think I was that obvious though…

Maybe I was.

I don't know.

It's hard not to stare at her.

I can't even describe her, because how do you describe perfect? I don't want to undervalue her looks. Everything she does is just so cute. I've never really had a crush on anyone before. Obviously I thought girls were pretty, but I've never actually been drawn to someone. I don't know what it was that drew me to Haley, but the minute she walked into the classroom on the first day, my eyes were just glued to her. I think it was her smile… or maybe her beautiful, warm brown eyes, that I first noticed about her. As cheesy and pathetic as it sounds, my heart actually skipped a few beats when I first saw her.

She was wearing a simple jean skirt, matched with a pale yellow v-neck shirt. It was simple, sexy, classy, and cute. The first words that came to mind when I laid my eyes upon the honey blonde haired girl.

I think she saw me staring, and I could swear I saw her smile widen. Perhaps, it was just a figment of my imagination- of which often wanders when I think of her. Like right now, I'm staring at her in class imagining her and I making out on top of the teachers desk. God that would be so freaking hot! She would be a sexy teacher...

Whoa, okay I'm in class. I need to calm down. Crap, I really hope this isn't obvious. I swear, I'm not a perv. It's normal for guys to fantasize about the cute girl who sits diagonal from them in class right? Oh shit! She just dropped her pencil and she's leaning down so now I can see her cleavage. I need to look away. Oh my god. I need to go to the bathroom. Shit, no I can't stand up. I hope no one saw me staring. I need a cold shower. Oh god.

See? This is what happens. Somehow all I think about is her. And now I can't even pay attention in class because I'm thinking about the first time I saw her. I think about it a lot. The first time I saw her was like a blind man seeing the sunset.

I was just sitting in my seat, the only student in the class. I remember I got there early because I was worried I'd get lost, and I wanted to introduce myself to my teacher. She told me where to sit, and I sat there quietly waiting for the other students, hoping maybe I'd blend in, and no one would notice the new kid.

Anyway, about a minute after I sat down, I was fiddling with my pen cap when in the corner of my eye I notice another person enter through the door.

I kept my head down for a few seconds until I saw the yellow shirt getting closer.

My curiosity got the best of me, and that's when my eyes landed on her. Her eyes scanned the classroom, as she donned a beautiful smile. Then her eyes met mine, and I think I forgot how to breathe. In the millisecond our eyes locked, I felt my cheeks flush as I immediately turned my eyes away from her friendly stare, and went back to pretending my pen was the most fascinating object in the world. Of course, once she sat down in the seat diagonal from mine, my eyes fell back on her, and I couldn't look away. I can't even explain the force that was pulling me towards her. God, I didn't even know her, and I was like under some freaking spell or something. I felt like a fool just blatantly checking her out. People were piling into the classroom, and here I was, on the first day of school, practically drooling over a girl I didn't even know. Smart move, idiot.

I was lucky she couldn't tell I was looking at her, but I had the best seat in the house. Second row, second seat back. Haley's seat was first row, first seat. She would never know I was gawking at her... unless she turned around, but why would she ever turn around to look at an idiot like me?

So anyway, basically I stuck out like a sore thumb. It's a small down, obviously these people would know when someone didn't belong. I finally tore my eyes away from the insanely beautiful girl, and realized that almost everybody was staring at me. Great, so not only am I new, but I'm the weird kid who likes to gawk at girls.

The seat in front of me was empty. No shock there.

The seat to my left was empty too.

Now there were barely any seats left, so one kid who walked in late, literally looked at me like I had twelve heads, before realizing he just HAD to sit in front of me. Jeez, it's not like I had the plague or something.

I turned to my right- the person who sat behind Haley, and glanced over at the brown haired guy that occupied the seat. He seemed pretty chill, so no worries there.

But to make it worse, my teacher introduced me to the class and said that I was new, so everyone should give me a "warm welcome" and show me around, or answer my questions, yada yada yada.

I tried desperately not to roll my eyes. Her intentions were kind, but I was just not in the mood for that crap.

Then I felt Haley's eyes on me, and I gulped nervously. The room must have increased in temperature by another ten degrees.

My cobalt blue eyes danced into her friendly gaze, as she looked over her shoulder and smiled. I'm pretty sure, she, and the kid behind her, were the only two people who smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I had to tear my eyes away from her, when I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around. It was some blonde girl asking me if I was related to Lucas Scott.

The first of the thousand times I would be asked that. I simply nodded, and turned back around. I didn't feel like playing match maker. I much rather prefered staring at Haley with no interruptions.

The students weren't mean to me, they just didn't want to bother with me- which was perfectly fine. I just prayed that maybe, just maybe, the girl in the yellow shirt would want to get to know me.

But why would she want that? I'm nothing special. I learned that a long time ago.

So for the remainder of the period, I just watched her- hoping no one was paying attention to me. Despite the difficulty, sometimes I forced myself to look away. I didn't want to seem creepy. So once in a while, I would steal long, admirable glances, just thinking maybe I could learn something about her. She raised her hand, three times that day. She was smart, and she was a goodie-goodie, but not in that obnoxious, teacher's pet, kind of way. I learned that she often bit on the end of her pen, when she was reading something. She even crinkles her eyebrows when she's deep in thought.

Wow, I sound like a stalker. If she could read my mind, she'd probably think I was crazy.

But maybe I am crazy. I mean, it is crazy that I just felt something so strong for someone whom I've never even spoken to.

I guess maybe now I believe in love at first sight.

I never even believed in love.

I don't even think I know what love is.

All I knew was, that I needed to get to know her. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to know everything about her… and yeah, I'm not helping with this stalker thing, am I?

I swear, I'm really not. I just… I've never been so wrapped up in someone before. These feelings are so new, and I want to explore them.

Then something amazing happened, that day.

She said something to me.

The bell rang, and I was gathering my books when I heard a soft, angelic voice, making me blink several times, because I could have sworn it was a hallucination.

I'll never forget what she said.

She said, "Welcome to Tree Hill."

It was stupid, I know.

But it changed my life.

Yeah, we've already established that I'm pathetic.

And you want to know what I said in reply?

I said nothing.

Why?  
Because I'm an idiot.

I'm dumb.

Ugh! I could punch myself. I blew my chance.

Just kidding, I probably never even had a chance to begin with, but still. Haley James said something to me, and I said NOTHING. Well I didn't actually say "nothing", but I didn't respond. I merely blinked at her. Like a loser.

I didn't even smile.

I don't even think I realized she was talking to me. I saw her lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything. She probably thought I was an idiot. Well I am an idiot, and the fact I never said anything to her, proved that point.

My mouth opened, but the air must have gotten sucked out of my lungs, and my mind pretty much shut off. Either that, or every word of the English language temporarily erased from my pea-sized brain.

I just watched her smile, and my moment of bliss ended when her stupid blonde haired friend came up to her and dragged her out of the classroom. I just prayed that we would have another class together.

I remember just sitting there as the rest of the class walked out, and I think I was in complete and utter shock. Why would she talk to me? She actually said something to me.

It's obvious, I don't talk to girls much.

I never really had the desire to. I would usually just fumble over my words, or say something stupid, and then they'd never talk to me again, so that's why maybe it's good I kept my mouth shut in front of Haley, because if my mind actually worked, I probably would have said something along the lines of "Holy Shit, you're beautiful" and that would freak her out.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone chuckling beside me. It was the kid who sat behind Haley, and next to me.

"You're going to have to say something to her if you actually want a shot with her." He advised me.

I grew confused. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Haley. You like her, don't you?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Haley?" I repeated as if I was a parrot. Wow, this must be why I have no friends.

He laughed again. "The girl you were staring at the whole period. Her name's Haley James."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I-" Oh shit. I totally thought he was her boyfriend or something.

"Hey, no worries. She's cute, but I don't like her like that. A lot of other guys do though, so get in line." He said with a warm smile.

I laughed nervously. "How did you know-?"

"Dude, you were practically drooling."

My eyes widened. My biggest fear was confirmed.

"But don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed." He reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded in response. "Yeah, I only noticed because I had the same look on my face when I first saw my girlfriend."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Jake Jagelski." He introduced himself.

"Nathan Scott."

He grinned softly, "What brings you to Tree Hill, Scott?"

"Uh…" How should I answer that? My Dad's an ass who cheated on my mom, who then tried to kill herself? Nah, that's too overwhelming.

"Just family stuff." I replied casually.

"You're related to Lucas Scott, huh?" He asked.

I chuckled sardonically. "Yeah, that's me. Lucas's cousin."

Jake frowned, "Hey, no hard feelings, man. I hardly knew him. He was captain of Varsity basketball last year. We never talked outside of basketball, but he practically ruled the school. He was cool."

"You play?" I asked, referring to basketball.

He nodded as we walked out of the class together. He took my schedule out of my hands, and pointed to a staircase. He seemed like a nice guy, so I trusted him.

"That way to the science wing." He told me, and I started to walk in that direction.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. See you around, Nathan." He smiled at me, and I smiled in return. I wanted to ask him more about Haley, but I didn't want to ruin a potential friendship.

As time went on, we talked more and more. He's the first real friend I've had in a while. We're not best friends, but it's nice to have someone to talk to who's my age. He told me a lot about Haley considering I was too scared to actually try and talk to her myself. He told me she's one of seven. She's the youngest. I also found out she's most likely going to be Valedictorian. Apparently she's also a tutor, a singer, and captain of the debate team, as well as School President. Damn, is there anything that girl can't do? Add to the list of why Haley James is absolutely perfect. Pretty much everyone likes her- but then again, what's not to like? As the days passed, I continued to stare at her in class. Every single day, I looked forward to going to Algebra just to see her smiling face. I swear, the room would light up whenever she walked into it. Everyday the same thing would happen. I was usually the first one there. Haley was second. She would look at me, and we share a smile. I tell myself to say hi, but I never actually do. Jake would look at me, and I'd ignore his stare, knowing he would want me to talk to her. He's the only one who knows about my crush. If anyone else knew, I would be extremely embarrassed. Especially, if Haley found out- she'd definitely think I was a creep. To this day, he still rags about me for crushing out on Haley. He's pretty cool about it though. I try to downplay it as much as possible so I don't seem like a complete pansy, but sometimes I can't help it.

I've been in Tree Hill for about three months now.

Almost three months months of admiring Haley from afar, and still not building enough courage to talk to her. Until today.

I have decided I am going to talk to her.

"Mr. Scott?"

Uh oh.

I look away from Haley, and back at my teacher.

"Yes?" I answered meekly.

"Can you tell me the answer to number six, please?" She asked impatiently.

Crap.

I was not paying attention, and I have no idea.

"Umm.." I mutter, and quickly look down at my paper in which I scribbled a "HJ" in a heart.

Okay, I think I'm turning into a girl.

Back to the problem.

Number six…

Uhhh…

Quick, just make up a number.

"I don't know." I mumbled awkwardly.

She glared at me, and I gulped nervously. I could feel Haley's gaze on my body.

"Next time, you may want to look at the board instead of Miss. James." Mrs. Welldon said sternly as my cheeks burned with mortification. She did not just say that… to the class…. did she?

I heard faint laughs in the back of the class.

Well, I guess that answered my question.

I want to crawl up in a ball and die.

I refused to look up from my paper. I swear my eyes could burn a hole in the worksheet. Haley was still looking at me.

My stupid will power weakened, and my eyes slowly gazed upwards. She was smiling.

What?

Why was she smiling?

I felt a large lump the size of a baseball reside in the back of my throat. I swallowed nervously, and gave her a quick half smile in return.

So maybe I didn't get a chance to talk to her, but she looked at me. That's a start right?

Even better, the next day, I finally talked to her.

I inhaled sharply as I watched her walk into the classroom.

"Morning Mrs. Welldon." She said politely, and greeted her with a lovely smile as she took her respected seat and fished around her pocketbook.

Perfect, right on schedule.

I took another deep breath.

Okay, Scott. You can do this.

I cleared my throat softly, and wiped my sweaty palms on my jean clad thighs.

"Hey um, do you- uh … have a pen? That I can borrow… maybe?" I finally asked as I tripped over my words. I squeezed my eyes shut. Way to go idiot.

At least I said words…

Haley turned around to face me, and smiled. Well, she must want me to die because if she keeps smiling, I will have a heart attack.

"So you can talk?" She asked with a faint giggle.

Oh no. I was not prepared for this.

I thought she would just hand me a pen.

I didn't think she'd actually talk to me.

Holy crap she is talking to me.

Don't screw up.

Say something, idiot.

Anything.

I gulp again, "Uhh.."

"Sorry. That was a stupid joke." She shook her head and laughed at herself.

Okay, so she just got even more adorable.

I laughed anyway. Laughing was good.

"Here you go. You can keep it. I have a million anyway." She smiled as she graciously handed me the black pen. I smiled and accepted the writing utensil as if I had just been awarded a million dollars.

"Th-thanks." I stutter, and she smiles again. I almost stop breathing, so I have to take a sip of my water. It's going to be a long day.

A long week passed and I still couldn't believe Haley had given me her pen. I know, it's lame, but it's a big step for a guy like me. I was trying to think of another way to talk to her, when suddenly I felt two little arms attatch onto my leg. I looked down and laughed.

"Hey Lily!" I greeted my small cousin as I walked into Karens Cafe in preparation to start my shift for the day.

"Nathan!" She giggled adorably as she reached her arms up, which was her symbol for wanting to be picked up.

I happily obliged and spun her around. "How's my favorite girl?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm your only girl!" She laughed.

"You got that right Lilly. We need to get Nathan a girlfriend." I heard my uncle Keith say from behind me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm working on it."

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky gal?" He asked as he pat his hand on my back.

My cheeks blushed with heat. "Uh um... I don't think you know her." I lied.

"Well bring her over here one day!" He advised. "But right now, get to work. Chop, Chop!" He joked as he playfully swat a towel at my back, causing Lily to scream in excitement. I chuckled softly and placed her back on the ground.

"I'll see ya later squirt." I called out as I walked behind the counter and tied an apron around my waist, getting ready to start my shift. It's usually pretty quiet on Thursday afternoons so I often watched people walk past the cafe and daydream about Haley. I was in the middle of sweeping behind the counter, whistling softly as I heard the bell above the door ring, signaling we had a customer. There was only one older couple sitting in the corner, so I was surprised when I noticed another customer.

Oh but no... It wasn't just any customer.

It was Haley James.

In the cafe.

Where I work.

I glanced down at my attire and tried to suppress a groan. Of course she walks In when I look like a homeless person.

"Hey." She greeted me as she stood in front of the counter. "I know you! You're in my math class. Right?"

"Um yeah...hi." I choked out, barely able to look into her deep brown eyes. "Welcome to Karens cafe. How can I help you?" I asked in a voice that barely resembled mine.

"Can I get a small coffe, no sugar, extra milk?" She asked with another dazzling smile.

"Uh um... Sure. Yeah." I stuttered spastically.

"Great. Thanks!" She waited patiently as I turned around and took a deep breath. I needed to keep calm and not act like a total dweeb.

After regaining composure, I prepared her coffee, and threw a scone into a paper brown bag. I gulped nervously and handed her the coffe and treat bag in exchange for the two dollars she handed me.

"What's this?" She asked with a small smile as she looked into the brown paper bag curiously.

"A scone." I replied casually.

Okay dude. Keep your cool.

"I didn't-" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't worry... it's on me." I said with a small smile.

She looked at me and at first I thought she would spit on me or something, but instead, her smile widened.

"Thank you, Nathan."

What the hell?

She knows my name?

She knows my name!

I almost started to dance, but then I would ruin the moment.

Not only does she know I'm in her math class, but she knows my name! She knows I exist.

My life just got a lot better.

"You're welcome. Have a good day." I said as my voice cracked at the end.

What's happening?

I'm actually having a conversation with Haley James.

"Thanks. See you around."

"Yeah. See ya!" I repeated and watched as she exited the cafe.

I was still in a trance.

I couldn't see anyone or anything around me. My mind kept mulling over the fact Haley James knew me and just walked into the cafe. She's like a celebrity to me. The problem is that I don't just want her autograpgh, I want more. I want her.

"Nathan?" Keith called out, and considering I was still in my trance as I stared out at the street in which Haley disappeared into, I didn hear him.

I heard a faint chuckle and felt something swat me in the back, so I finally fell back into reality and turned around.

"What?" I asked as I saw Keith carrying Lily behind me.

"I called your name three times. Are you okay?" Keith asked me with a small chuckle yet concerned look in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Just completely and utterly infatuated with a girl who is way out of my league.

"Did we have a customer?"

I felt my cheeks twinge a slight shade of pink. "Yeah. She wanted coffee." I mumbled.

"She? Is she the reason why you're blushing?" Keith smirked.

My cheeks flamed with hear and I brought my palm up to my face feeling the warm temperature. "Uh- um... No. I-"

"Who was it?" He pressed as he smiled at my apparent love struck smile.

"Just some girl in my math class." I mumbled quietly.

"Ohhh! Nathan's got a crush, Daddy!" Lilly screamed girlishly.

"It's nothing." I answered timidly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing! You seemed like you were under a spell when she left." Keith pointed out with a knowing grin.

"It's not a big deal. She's cute." I shrugged as I fought off a smile.

"Huh..." Keith mused loudly. "You should go for it."

My eyes widened, "Oh no- I can't.."

"Why not?" Keith questioned. "You're a Scott, you know."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well yeah but-"

"No 'but's'. I'm telling you to go for it." He encouraged with a large grin. Lily decided to jump on the bag wagon too- "Yeah, Nathan!"

I walked over to her and ruffled her pig tailed hair. "Maybe I will, squirt."

Maybe, just maybe, that was the confidence I would need to take a chance with Haley. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I ask her out and make a complete idiot out of myself, then she says no and throws coffee at me?... Okay, maybe I'll just stick to watching her from the sidelines and pray for a miracle.

My miracle came true. Kind of. Sorta, maybe.

Everyday for the past week, Haley has come into the cafe and ordered her usual no sugar, extra milk, coffee. And everyday I would have it ready for her at exactly 4 o'clock- including a free scone. Maybe now she knows me as the nice guy in the cafe who gives her free scones instead of the creepy kid who stares at her in math class.

"Oh hey Nate. You're early. Your shift doesn't start until 4:30." My aunt Karen greeted me as I walked through the cafe door and approached the counter.

"Oh, yeah, well I was bored so I figured I could come early. It's Friday so I know you're busy." I explained and I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. I didn't lie... I just excluded one small detail. I wanted to see Haley. I know it's stupid, and we basically have the same trivial conversation everyday- she says hi, I ask how she is, she says good, then asks me about mine, I say the usual, she smiles, I almost faint, hand her the coffee and scone, she thanks me and tells me to enjoy the rest of my day, leaves, and I stand there like an idiot wishing the conversation never ended.

Yeah, I know. Pathetic.

Everyday I say I'm going to actually have a conversation with her, but everyday I get really nervous and just stick to the basics.

"Okay well, thanks! You wanna start cleaning the kitchen?" She asked.

"Uh umm I was hoping I could start with tending the cash register." I asked in a hopeful voice, in which she fortunately granted.

"Okay sure! Of course! Thanks so much. I have to go check on Lily but I'll be right back."

I simply nodded with an appreciative smile. "Okay." I replied and glanced at the clock. 3:59. Haley should be here any second.

It was 4:03 when she walked through the door. My head shot up, and an instant smile spread over my face. I swear the room lit up the second she walked in.

"Hey Nathan!" She greeted me as she practically floated to the counter.

I got a little better at controlling my nerves. "Hi Haley."

"What's up?"

I gulped nervously. Maybe I wasn't so good at this.

God, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Not much." I shrugged, "How 'bout you?"

"Just on my way to tutor someone." She replied casually, as I handed her the small coffee.

"You tutor?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer… This was my chance to have a real conversation with her.

She smiled, "Yep. If you ever have questions about math or something, I'd be more than happy to help, even though you're pretty smart."

I almost choked on air. She was offering help! I might just have to fail my next math test.

"Thanks." I chuckled softly, "But I'm not that smart. I'm definitely going to do bad on the quiz on Monday."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Just remember, believing you'll do well is half the battle." She advised me with one of her perfect smiles.

I gripped onto the counter to prevent my knees from snapping in half. "Hmm, okay. I'll remember that." I grinned boyishly, and for a second it looked like her cheeks turned pink, but it was probably just because of the lighting, or my imagination.

"Well I better get going. Thanks for the coffee and scone." Haley said never stop smiling.

I nodded as she handed me a five dollar bill, and was about to give her back the change, when she shook her head. "Keep the change!" She called out, and waved as she made her way out of the cafe.

Once again I stood there like a statue reveling in the moment that just took place.

* * *

Come Tuesday morning, I sat patiently in my seat as I waited for the bell to ring. Haley was usually the second person in class, but the class was almost full and she hadn't shown up yet. My teacher was busy handing out the quizzes as I fiddled with my pen cap, when the bell rang and Haley came running in a second later.

"You're late, Miss. James." Mrs. Welldon stated coldly.

"Sorry." Haley replied weakly as she fell into her seat, and sent me a quick smile. "Good luck!" She mouthed.

I smiled in return, and silently repeated what she said to me.

Believing you'll do well is half the battle.

That was all the confidence I needed.

I got a 100 on that test.

* * *

Haley hadn't come to the cafe in a few days. I was disappointed the first time she didn't come, but I knew she was busy. It's not like she came to see me anyway… I would never let my hopes get that high.

She was just a kind person. She would never go for a guy like me. She deserves the best.

Anyway, I was really enjoying her visits, and I'm pretty sad they ended, but like I said… I can't let my hopes get too high. Maybe it's good she doesn't come. The only thing it does is make me nervous, and give me false hope that I actually have a chance with her.

Hah!

What a joke.

Now the only thing I looked forward to was seeing her in math, but we hardly got to talk. Some days she would smile, some days she says hi, and one day she even asked me how I was.

That's why I liked her visits to the cafe. It was more personal, I guess.

A small part of me hoped she only came to see me. I know I would go see her where she worked. Actually, no, I'm not a stalker, I promise.

I just really, really, really like her. A lot. And I really wanted to get to know her.

If only I had a pair, and actually asked her out.

Like that could ever happen…

Even if I did, she'd say no anyway, so it's not worth it.

"Nathan!" Lily shouted, peeling my from my deep thoughts as she ran over to me behind the counter at Karen's cafe.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" I asked as I leaned down, and wrapped my arms around her small frame, to lift her up and place her on top of the countertop.

"Nuthin'. But guess what?" She asked giddily.

"What?" I replied with a bemused smirk.

"I won my drawing contest at pre-school!" She exclaimed with an excited voice.

I laughed and held my hand out for a high-five. "That's awesome Lily! I am so proud of you, kiddo."

I was so busy talking to Lily, that I never even noticed the honey blonde beauty walk into the cafe until Lily turned in Haley's direction.

"Oh, hey, uh, sorry to interrupt. I was just hoping I could buy a coffee." She said as she timidly tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

I smiled, "Sure, of course. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you today." I said before I could stop myself.

Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own.

She smiled shyly, "Yeah, I haven't really had time to stop by."

"That's okay." I answered mirroring her smile.

"Who's that?" Lily whispered loudly, causing me and Haley to laugh softly.

"Oh uh, Haley this is my little cousin Lily, and uh Lil's, this is Haley James." I explained nervously.

"You're pretty!" Lily blurted.

Haley blushed softly and smiled down at Lily. "Thank you. So are you. I love your bows!" She said referring to the pink bows in Lily's hair.

Instantly, a giant smile lit up Lily's face. "Thanks! My mommy did it for me."

"Lily Rose Scott! You better not be sitting on top of the counter!" I heard my aunt scold as she emerged from behind the kitchen.

"Sorry. My fault." I mumbled shyly as I picked up Lily off of the counter and swung her over my hip as she hugged me tightly.

"It's oka-" Karen started, but stopped mid sentence as she looked over at Haley. "Haley James?"

"Karen! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" Haley shrieked excitedly as she ran over to Karen and enveloped her in a hug.

Wow, I really wish I was karen right now.

My aunt pulled away from the hug and smiled. "My gosh! You are beautiful."

Haley's cheeks flushed, "Oh, thank you!"

You got that right.

"So I see you've met my daughter, and nephew-"

Haley's eyes widened, "Wait, that's your Lily? Oh my gosh, the last time I saw her, she was so little!"

Karen chuckled, "I know, she got so big. I guess it goes to show how long you and Lucas have gone without seeing each other."

Haley smiled, "Yeah! I miss him! How is he anyway?" She asked, and I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy flush through my veins.

"He's good. You guys should definitely meet up when he comes home. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Laren suggested.

"Yeah that would be great. How's Brooke? Are they still together?" Haley inquired.

"Yep, still going strong. He really loves her." Karen gushed.

Haley smiled proudly, "That's so great! I remember he always had a crush on her, so I'm happy they are together."

Karen nodded in agreement, "So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Haley blushed as she fiddled with her pinky ring.

My stomach twirled with anticipation as I nervously awaited her answer, and my ears perked up.

"Um not really." She giggled nervously, and I let out a small sigh.

Wait, what does 'Not really' even mean?!

"Well, my nephew Nathan is single." She smirked.

"Aunt Karen!" I intervened exasperated.

This is the most awkward moment of my life.

I can't believe she did that.

I want the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Please.

My mouth literally fell to the floor as I stood there in which I'm sure my face was a firetruck red.

"I'm just saying Nate. Haley's a pretty young girl, you're attractive and single. When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

My eye's doubled in size and I swear I wish I was anyone but me in that moment.

"Aunt Karen-"

"Nathan why are your cheeks all red?" Lily asked.

I love her, but I really wish she didn't state the obvious.

I looked over at Haley who was smiling in her most adorable way, which only made things worse.

"Wait so you and Lucas are cousins?" Haley asked, changing the subject in which I will forever be grateful for.

"Yeah." I answered shyly.

"Wow! I'm so stupid. I had no idea…" She said laughing at herself.

"You're not stupid." I blurted out. Once again my mouth spoke before my brain could think.

Idiot.

Haley smiled shyly, "Thanks."

"I'm his cousin too." shouted a delighted Lily, causing us to laugh.

"Yeah, Nathan will be staying with us until he goes off to college." Karen further explained.

I could tell Haley was a bit confused, so I decided to do something I never did: share my story.

"Uh yeah, it's kind of a long story. I don't really talk to my parents anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haley said genuinely sounding upset. "I didn't know…"

"It's okay. I like it here better." I said as a small smile stretched over my face. I'm pretty sure she smiled too.

I was hoping that maybe she'd shared information about herself, too. Something I hadn't already known, so we could connect, but unfortunately that didn't get to happen. That was my one and only chance to make a move, and I completely blew it. Sometimes, I really hate myself.

Haley's mouth curved upwards into a friendly smile. "Well I should probably get going. It was nice seeing you again Karen. Hopefully I'll see you soon. You too Lily." She waved at the small girl in my arms, and her eyes diverted back to mine. "I'll see you in school Nathan. Thanks for the coffee." She smirked specifically at me and I gulped down my nerves.

"Bye Haley!" Lily screamed happily as she waved back at Haley.

Haley crinkled her nose in the most adorable way, and once again turned to walk out. Once she was gone, Karen turned to me and gave me a sly grin.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"You two…"

"Oh no, no." I rushed out.

"Why not?" She gasped as she placed her hands on her hips. "You would be perfect together."

I chuckled sardonically. "No, I- she- no." I stuttered.

"Nathan, I saw the way you looked at her. It's as if she was the only girl in here." Karen pointed out.

I felt my cheeks flush, "She's beautiful." I muttered lowly.

A satisfactory smile spread over her face. "I know, and that's why you should go for her."

"Aunt Karen, I can't-"

"Why not?" She pressed. "You like her right?"

I softly bit my lip and nodded after I once again swallowed back a hard lump in my throat.

"So then go for it. I think you'd be great together." She encouraged.

I couldn't not smile at that.

"I like her… a lot. It's just- I don't think she likes me." I said sadly.

My Aunt Karen stepped closer to me and grabbed my arm softly. "Nathan, you know you don't have much time left before you graduate. It's February already, Before you know it, you'll be graduating, and you don't want to look back on your life and have regrets, so I suggest you take a chance while you still have it. Don't doubt yourself. Haley's a great girl, and you're just as great. I could tell you like her a lot-"

"You can?" My eyes widened. Uh oh. I didn't want it to be obvious.

Karen laughed softly, "Don't worry, it's just one of my instincts. I don't think she knows, but you should tell her. You never know until you try…" She grinned, and I felt a sudden urge of courage pour through my veins, as I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah… Thanks Aunt Karen." I smiled appreciatively as Lily squiggled in my embrace.

"Yeah! You should date Haley.. I like her." She smiled up at me and I laughed simply.

If only it were as easy as she thought…

I walked home that night after work. Deep in thought. My Aunt was right. I was graduating soon, and if I don't take the chance, I may never get it again. I don't want Haley to be the one that got away, and even worse, I don't want to look back one day and regret never taking the chance. I was tired of living life on the sidelines. I had spent six months secretly admiring her… so I finally decided that it was time to step up, arise from the shadows, and start living.

I was going to admit my feelings to Haley.

* * *

Today was the day.

After much thought and careful consideration, I decided I was going to ask Haley out on Valentine's day. I woke up with a nervous pit in the bottom of my stomach, but the hopeful grin could not be erased.

I made sure to dress my best. Normally, I'm a t-shirt, sneakers, and jeans kinda guy, but today I wore a blue collared shirt, with my new jeans, and basically doused myself with new AXE cologne.

"You smell good." Lily stated as I walked into the kitchen that afternoon. I didn't ask Haley out during school, just in case she rejected me I wouldn't want it to be publicly.

So instead, I came up with the idea that when she walked into the cafe I'd hand her a rose, and write on her coffee cup, "will you be my valentine?'. I don't know much about dating, considering my lack of experience but I know girls are suckers for cute romantic stuff. I couldn't wait. All day I was extremely nervous and when she walked into class I couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, she didn't see me because she was too busy talking with her group of friends, but I didn't care because later in the period we had to pair up in order to go over test corrections. Jake wasn't there today because he was sick, and so I worked up the nerve to ask Haley if she would be my partner and she said yes. We didn't get to talk too much, but she ended up helping me with one of the problems, and I was so focused on staring at her that I didn't even pay attention to how to actually do the question. Ooops.

"Nathan? Do you get it now?" She asked, forcing me to snap out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah I uh think so. Thanks." I stuttered nervously.

"No problem." She smiled, but to my dismay, turned around to finish her worksheet, leaving me unable to finish my class work because I couldn't wait to finally ask her out.

Now, I finally made it home from school, and was ready to start my shift at the Cafe. As luck would have it, it was a Wednesday, which was the only day Haley ever made it to the Cafe. I preferred when she came everyday, but hey, one day a week is better than nothing. There was a time during the Holiday season when I would be lucky if I got to see her in the Cafe. Now, she would always come on Wednesday's, and sometimes stay a bit longer to play with Lily or chat with Karen. Sometimes she'd even strike up a conversation with me, but it was never much. Usually just about school or the latest gossip. We have yet to discuss personal topics. I hoped that would change real soon.

I planned this for almost two weeks. After my Aunt's words had sunk in, I thought deeply about how and when I'd ask her out. I even practiced what I would say at least a dozen times last night.

I was nervous, but I couldn't wait any longer. I rushed home and fixed up my hair, sprayed more cologne, and was about to walk to the cafe before Lily stopped me.

"Happy Valentine's day Nathan! I love you." She smiled and shoved a hand made card into my hands, as I looked down and felt my heart turn to mush.

"Aww thanks Lils. I love you too, munchkin'." I gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek as she giggled and hugged me tightly. "I gotta go to work but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" She waved goodbye, and I practically sprinted to the cafe. I didn't want to miss her. Luckily, there was a flower shop right across the street from the Cafe, and so before I started my shift I purchased a single red rose to later give to Haley.

The cafe was empty when I got there, thank god. It was almost four and I knew Haley would be here any minute, so just incase she threw the coffee in my face and say I was a freak or something- it wouldn't be in front of people which would lessen the humiliation.

Think positive.

I couldn't fear the rejection.

I wouldn't let my mind go there.

I was too excited to think about rejection.

As I was preparing the cash register, I heard the bell over the door ring, and nervously wiped my hands against my jeans in anticipation.

My head bobbed up, but I sighed in disappointment when it wasn't her. After taking a deep breath to steady my heart rate, I fixed the elderly man a BLT sandwich, and homemade lemonade. He was a regular, too.

"Where's that pretty blonde girl of yours today, son? Don't you know it's Valentine's day?" He asked in his throaty voice.

I smiled politely, "Yes sir, but um, she's not- I mean we aren't…"

"Huh. Well she sure is pretty. I see the way you look at her, boy. You're a complete fool if you don't go after her." He advised me with a quick smirk.

"I know, sir." I nodded at him, but inwardly started to freak out. Great, so now random old men could tell I had a thing for her. Is there anyone who doesn't know about my crush on her? Is it really that obvious?

"Well, good luck." He winked at me as he grabbed his food, taking a seat over by the window and silently read the paper. It looked like we had the same thing in common- alone on Valentine's day.

I whistled a low tune to myself as I glanced over at the clock. It was almost four fifteen and she still wasn't here. Great. I knew it was too good to be true.

Maybe things happen for a reason, and she wasn't going to come today, and my plan would be ruined, and I'd be alone for the rest of my life, and-

I was just about to throw away the rose, when the door chimed, signaling a new customer, and my eyes widened when I saw her.

I didn't think could get more beautiful, but she just proved me wrong. I swear it was like a scene from a movie. She looked so damn good when she walked through that door. She had on a knee length black skirt, and a classy red top that dipped lowly in the front, emphasizing her perfect amount of cleavage but not in a trashy way. My jaw cracked and almost dropped to the floor. I'm surprised drool didn't start flowing out of my wide open mouth.

Every ounce of confidence I had completely flew out the window, and once again I reverted back to my infant state of mind as the English language was erased from my brain.

"Hi." She smiled up at me as her brown eyes bore into my blue ones.

"Hey." I choked out nervously as I prayed for her not to hear the thundering thumps of my irregular heartbeat.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Haley stated sweetly, further dehydrating the Sahara desert that resided in my mouth. "You doing anything special today?"

Here was my chance.

"Um… well.." I stuttered awkwardly.

Do not screw this up, idiot.

Be confident.

I cleared my throat softly and went to grab her usual coffee and a marker to write 'Be my Valentine', but before I could do so, she quickly spoke up, stopping me in my place.

"Actually, I won't be getting a coffee today." She said biting softly on her lower lip that was painted a faint pink color.

"Oh uh well it's on the house-" I started.

"Thanks but someone's actually joining me today-." She smiled dazzlingly, and for a second I let my hopes get the best of me and thought she wanted to drink coffee with me…

As if.

My eyes widened, "Oh um okay. You sure you don't want coffee?"

"No thanks."

Crap, crap, crap.

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask in a shaky voice, hoping she can't tell I'm really to shit myself with nerves.

God, I'm a pansy.

"I think I'll just wait for my date."

WHAT?

Did she just say date?

Please tell me, she didn't just say that.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This can not be happening.

My life officially sucks.

I blinked twice just to make sure I wasn't in some kind of nightmare. I considered her rejecting me, but I did not even factor in the part that she might already have a freakin' stupid Valentine.

I tried my hardest to cover up my pained expression, but I'm pretty sure she noticed it, considering her frown.

My eyes diverted over to the elderly man who was giving me a thumbs up, probably assuming I was about to ask her out. If only that was the case..

Once again, I cleared my throat and pretended that my heart was not severed by a samurai sword.

"Oh, okay, well you look great." I tried my best to give her a reassuring smile, but it was a failed attempt.

"Thanks." Her smile reached her eyes, and despite the pain I felt throbbing in my heart, I still got those butterflies. "So why are you working here on Valentine's Day?"

I let out a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my raven black hair, as I shrugged softly, "I don't have any plans."

"Really?" She asked, actually sounding surprised.

I laughed softly, "Yea."

"Well then who's that rose for?" She asked with a high eyebrow. I felt a wave of sadness flood through my heart.

"Lily." I lied as quickly as it came to my mind. I couldn't go through with my plan. She was going on a damn date for God's sake… I guess I ruined my chance. Just kidding. I can't believe I thought I even had a chance. I guess the joke's on me, huh?

"Aw! That's sweet. She's a lucky gal." She winked playfully at me, and I tried my best to smile, but I wasn't feeling exactly happy in that moment.

Before I could even reply, the bell chimed once again, and I noticed a tall lanky dude with spiky hair stroll in with a cocky smirk stretched over his stupid ass face.

"Chris! You made it." Haley cheered happily, as I watched her run over to the punk and embrace him in a tight hug.

"Of course I made it, babe. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Damn you look hot, Hales." He smirked as he ran his grimy hands over her perfect ass and pulled her flush against his body.

I never hated anyone more in my life than I did with this stupid prick. What does he have that I don't?

Haley apparently.

Ugh god. She deserved so much better than this stupid tool bag. Hell, I'm way better than him. He's like the lowest of the lows.

My stomach jaw clenched tightly, as I felt the bile burning up my esophagus, my stomach clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

I felt the white haired man's eyes on me, so I forced myself to look away from gut wrenching sight.

He gave me a pitiful smile, and I smiled sadly in response.

I can't believe this happened to me.

It's like life played some sick joke on me- only it's not funny… at all. Seriously, this feels like some stupid tv show plotline, only I don't think I get the girl in the end.

It's time to face the music- We just aren't meant to be together. I hate myself for actually believing I had a chance.

I was jealous. Angry. Upset. Hurt. Shocked.

I never saw this coming. I think I'd actually rather Haley say no and throw coffee at my face. That would probably hurt less.

I had no idea she had a boyfriend. But now I guess it makes sense.

A few weeks ago, my school had a talent show, and Haley sang one of her songs she had written. I can't even begin to explain how amazing she was. Actually, amazing is an understatement. It's indescribable how great she was. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire time. The second she belted out the first lyric I was captivated under her spell- as if I wasn't enough already…

She sounded like an angel- Hell, she looked like an angel.

She was magnificent. Beautiful. Stunning.

All I saw was her on stage as she strummed the sweet melody on her guitar and sang her heart out. I didn't even realize the tool next to her on stage. Apparently he was an 'up and coming' musician. Ugh. What a loser.

He played the guitar and sang backup, which, if you ask me, was unnecessary because Haley could do more than fine on her own.

I never linked the two together because I never saw them together besides that night. I guess they started working on music together and began dating. If only I knew this sooner…

I really wanted to punch him. I glanced over at the couple who were now sitting in a corner booth kissing. My stomach twisted into a tight knot, and I wanted to vomit all over Chris Keller's stupid face.

Unwillingly, I shuffled over to their table and fought the urge to hit Chris when he smirked up at me.

"Hey, do you mind?" He grinned as he pointed to Haley when I interrupted their kiss.

I bit hard on my tongue. I couldn't hit him. Not in front of Haley.

"Chris! Be nice!" Haley scolded him and looked over at me with a pleading smile. "Sorry."

"Wait, you know this kid?" Chris asked her. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, he's in my math class." She explained softly.

I just wanted to get this order over with. I couldn't do this anymore.

"So what can I get for you tonight?" I muttered with a blank expression. No way was I going to be vulnerable and actually let my jealousy surface.

"Can I have a cherry choke and some Mac 'n' Cheese, please?" She asked me with a polite smile.

"Mac 'n' Cheese?" I asked with a soft chuckle. I never pictured her being the kind to like five year old foods.

"What? It's food of the Gods." She laughed, and for a second I actually chuckled until I realized Chris was glaring at me.

"That's pathetic Haley. Order something different." He snorted, and I was growing closer to edge of personally ripping his smug smirk off of his face.

"One mac 'n' Cheese comin' up." I stated, pretending not to hear that idiot. "What can I get for you?" I asked faking sincerity.

"You got any steak?" He asked. Once again I was tempted to roll my eyes.

"No. Sorry." If I had balls, I would have replied with a witty response like, why don't you go next door to Miller Steak House. But I wasn't that type of person.

"Haley, you said this place was good." Chris groaned.

"It is!" She smiled and gently grabbed a menu. "Why don't you order a double cheeseburger? That's delicious!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever. I'll have that and a Pepsi." He snapped at me, and I simply exhaled deeply, nodding. I couldn't bring myself to speak, afraid of what might actually come out of my mouth.

So instead, I walked back into the kitchen and almost spit in his food. But, I wouldn't do that; number one, I don't have the balls to, and number two, it's Karen's Cafe, and I don't want to disappoint her. I'm better than him anyway- even though I really, really, really hate him.

Can you tell I hate him? Because I do.

I would do absolutely anything for Haley. Some guys get all the luck. Can't she tell he's no good for her? She can do way better. She deserves someone like me.

It's not fair.

Life sucks.

And so, I carried out their food, much to my delight, they weren't kissing this time, but still, they were together, and she was laughing, and it hurt like hell.

She was never even mine… I don't know why it hurts this much.

I guess because I'll always wish she was mine, and I'll always wonder about what could have been.

But I have to stop thinking that- she never was mine, and she never will be. I have to get over this stupid crush. I mean really, it's pathetic.

I am pathetic.

I'm standing behind a cash register- on Valentine's Day- watching as the girl I am head over heels for, is on a date with another guy. Really, it doesn't get more pathetic than this.

I couldn't even look over at them anymore. It hurt too much.

It was unbearable.

What did I do to deserve this?

All I wanted was a chance.

All I wanted was Haley James.

And now I couldn't have her.

So as I heard Chris make stupid jokes, and make Haley laugh, a tiny piece of my heart broke. Just knowing I'd never be THAT guy, hurt like hell.

I looked over at the elderly man who seemed to be looking out at the street. It was getting late.

White fluffy flakes of crystallized snow were falling slowly, almost magically. It was ironic, because this night was anything but magical.

I shuffled over to his small table, and watched quietly for a minute as he seemed to be in a trance.

"Are you finished, sir?" I asked softly, breaking him from his trance.

He looked up at me with pity reflecting through his deep blue eyes, as he nodded, and I sighed quietly to myself. Just as I grabbed his plate and was about to walk away, he gently grabbed my arm, and I turned to look back at him.

I'll never forget what he said to me next. It was permanently painted in my mind.

"Don't worry, son. People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end." He smiled reassuringly, as I felt the corner of lips curve slightly upwards. I wanted to believe him, but one look over at Haley and Chris, and that hope was shattered. Just like my heart.

* * *

I knew I needed to get over Haley, but I couldn't. Everyday in math she'd walk in, smile softly at me, and I'd fall for her all over again. I didn't even notice any other girl. Haley was all I thought about. I knew no one could ever compare to her. It sucked because her relationship with Chris had finally gone public, and the whole school knew about them. The worst part was everyday walking to third period, I'd have to watch them sucking face by her locker. Oh god, how I wish that was me. I can't even count the times I would think about kissing Haley on a daily basis.

Stupid Chris had it all. He didn't even know how lucky he was.

I couldn't even avoid it. Her locker was right outside my classroom. Sometimes I'd even see them holding hands in the hallway. One time, I overheard a small bit of their conversation, and she said she hated PDA, but Chris kept kissing her. If it were me, I would do anything she told me to do. I'd respect her wishes, even though it would be hard. If she was my girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to stop kissing her, but still, Chris practically molested her in the halls. I can't understand what she see's in that guy.

Every time I would see them together, it was like a knife would go straight to my heart. It was just torture. I already knew Haley and I would never be together, but having the reminder of her being with another guy… that was the hardest part.

I wish I could just get over her, and forget about her, but I couldn't. I was just a pathetic boy, hopelessly crushing on a girl who barely even noticed me. Sure, she would come to the cafe, and she'd smile at me in class, but that meant nothing. She was just a nice person. I'm sure she probably never even thought of me as anything other than the awkward kid from math class, or the guy from Karens Cafe. To her, I was a nobody, but to me, she was everything.

* * *

A few months had passed, and her weekly visits to Karens Cafe were extremely limited. Perhaps it was a good thing that I hadn't seen her much lately. It would probably hurt too much. Ever since she had gotten together with her stupid boyfriend, I had pretty much been moping around, acting all depressed. I couldn't help it.

Jake tried cheering me up, but nothing really worked. It was the same shit every day.

I'd wake up, go to school, stare at Haley in math class, day dream about her for the rest of the day, come home, do hours of homework, work at the cafe, come home, study, shower, go to sleep, and repeat. Sometimes I'd even head down to the Rivercourt and shoot some baskets. That was really the only thing that kept me sane. I haven't had time to play in a while, but whenever I did have time, I'd go there. I loved basketball. I still do, and I've always dreamed of someday playing in the NBA. I told my Dad that once, and he just laughed at me. Yup, he laughed. So, I gave it up. I knew I'd never be good enough. He would tell me that every time he had the chance.

That might be the reason for my lack of confidence.

Anyway, today was pretty much the same as usual. The only difference was that Haley was not in math class. That didn't keep me from day dreaming of her though. Today's dream was different, too. Normally the day dreams consisted of Haley professing her love for me, or us making out, and going on dates. But today… today I had some weird day dream, flash forward, of us when we are thirty and I walked into a house where she was waiting for me along with a small boy and little girl, and I'm pretty sure she was pregnant, too. It was the strangest thing. I'd never thought about something like that before. I mean, obviously, being a teenage, hormonal boy, I thought about well… I guess to put this lightly- the ways to actually make her pregnant, but I never thought about actually settling down with her. If it was up to me, I know I'd marry her and have a gazillion kids with her, but obviously that kind of stuff only happens in my daydreams. Still… it was a content thought.

Even now, at the cafe, I was still thinking about it. That is, until, the girl of my dreams walked through the door.

A giant smile graced my features as I looked up at her. She always boasted a dazzling smile, so I expected her to be wearing her best accessory- her smile. But she didn't. In fact, as she got closer, I noticed her eyes were red, and swollen- it was apparent she had been crying.

My smile immediately fell from my lips, and I know she noticed it, because she attempted to smile, but it was clear that it was fake considering it didn't reach the light in her eyes like it normally did.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as she approached the counter.

Haley cleared her throat softly and wiped away a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked, desperately trying to avoid the question.

"The usual." I shrug softly, "What can I get for you today?"

Haley sucked in a deep breath, "Um, can I get a hot chocolate and some macaroni and cheese?"

"Food of the gods?" I retaliate with a soft chuckle, and although it was small, she smiled for real this time.

"Yes please." She giggled before her frown returned.

"Anything else?" I asked reluctantly, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"No thanks."

"Would you like it to go?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

She nodded softly, diverting her gaze from mine. It looked like she was about to cry again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I pressed. I knew she wasn't. I was worried about her.

Her head dropped and she looked down at her feet as yet another tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"My boyfriend umm… we uh… broke up." She whispered so quietly that I almost never heard her.

YES! YES! YES! YES!

Wait.

No.

She'd sad.

When Haley's sad, I'm sad.

But still…. SHE'S SINGLE.

I tried desperately to hide my excitement. Clearing my throat softly, I offered her a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry-" I started, but she once again looked up at me and this time more tears were falling freely down her cheeks.

"...He cheated on me." She said emotionlessly as she blinked softly.

My jaw immediately clenched as I tried to take a calming breath. I went from being depressed, to happy, to pissed in the matter of seconds.

How the hell could someone cheat on someone as perfect as Haley? God, I really freaking hate that guy.

My eyes widened, "Wow, I uh… I'm so sorry." I said truthfully. I can't even imagine how hurt she must have been-

"It's fine, I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears from her pink cheeks. "God, I'm such a mess." She laughed through her tears. My stomach flopped in response. I never wanted to see her like that.

"You're not." I reassured her with a small smile as I handed her the hot chocolate.

She smiled softly, "I don't mean to burden you with my problems, you probably don't care-"

Oh how she was so wrong. I cared so much.

"It's fine." I repeated her words, and once again smiled shyly at her. "I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but you deserve better." I said, hoping I didn't step out of my boundaries.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

I nodded in response and went to fetch her macaroni and cheese. I'd do anything to see her stop hurting.

I still couldn't believe that jack ass cheated on Haley. He really must be brainless.

I could never cheat on anyone- especially not Haley James. No one gets more perfect than her.

"Here you go." I declared, handing her a bag filled with a bowl of mac and cheese. She grabbed it gently and almost smiled. "Feel better." I added kindly.

"Thanks-" She began and handed me a ten dollar bill, but I refused to accept it.

"It's on the house." I smiled.

"But I-"  
"Don't worry about it. Enjoy."

Once again, another smile spread over her face, and my knees grew weak. I had to admit, it felt damn good being the reason for her to smile again.

* * *

The next day, I expected to find Haley depressed in math. But what do I find? As I was walking to class, I saw her and Chris freaking Keller, freaking kissing by her freaking locker.

What the hell?

I thought they broke up?

You've gotta be kidding me.

Haley is way too smart to forgive his scrawny ass.

I was pissed.

No, pissed off was an understatement.

I tore my eyes away from the disgusting sight and fell into my seat. I listened closely to the daily gossip queen behind me. Apparently, Chris begged for Haley's forgiveness, claiming it was an 'accident' and he 'didn't mean to', and Haley gave him another chance.

Only she would be the kind of person to do that- forgive someone after hurting her.

Although, I know she deserves a lot better. She deserves someone like me. I would put her on a pedestal. I'd never hurt her.

I'm mad she forgave him, but that's just the type of person she is. She forgives everyone. She's just too kind. I wish she gave me a chance, and for the slightest second, I actually thought I did have a shot. Especially last night, when I thought she was finally single again.

I didn't think I could hate Chris Keller anymore than I already did, but I guess I was wrong, because I absolutely despise his guts.

Haley then practically skipped into math class and I wanted to puke. How does she not realize she deserves so much more than him? Better yet, how does she not realize I am practically in love with her? I'm sure the whole world knows it by now. I don't get how she doesn't know it. It's so obvious, I might as well write it on my forehead.

Perhaps, she does know, but chooses to ignore it because I'm a loser.

Who knows.

I'm sure half the guys in my school like her. How could they not?

Maybe she's oblivious to it, because she doesn't even know how beautiful she is. Just like Chris doesn't know how freaking lucky he is.

* * *

And so that's how it was for the rest of the year. Everyday I'd be reminded Haley is dating Chris and not me. She pretty much stopped coming to the cafe and I don't even think she ever really noticed me again. Some days she would smile, and some days she'd barely realize I was there. I was starting to get used to it. Sometimes, I'd feel special. Everytime she'd smile at me, or talk to me in the Cafe, I felt worthy. And now… I felt like nothing. It was amazing to have someone like Haley James notice me. Just one smile from her, made my day. That was my favorite part of the day. But once again, I was drifted back to the shadows. I was reminded that I really don't know Haley, and Haley doesn't know me. I crushed on her for the entire school year, and now, the school year was winding down, and I'd probably never see her again. That should be good though, right? Maybe I'll finally get over her.

Today is the last day of school. I'm pretty depressed because it's basically yet another reminder that life is probably laughing in my face because I never got to tell Haley how I felt about her. I thought about telling her, but I know it wouldn't do anything. It's not like she'd break up with Chris and come running to me. No, she'd probably just laugh in my face and think I was a loser or something. And so, I decided to bury my feelings, just like I had for the past year. I know there will come a day when my feelings for Haley will finally dissipate, but I will never forget her. She was my first crush. And although I hardly know her, I feel like I do. She may not know it, and she may not feel the same way, but I will always have a special spot in my heart for her. I'll forever be the boy who has a hopeless, pathetic crush on a girl he never had a chance with. But for the first time in my life, she made me feel worthy. She changed my life. She gave me something to believe in.

I didn't have a chance, and it sucked I had to watch her be in love with someone else, but it was a pleasure having the opportunity to be graced by her presence.

I never had the confidence to tell her how I felt, but after pining over her for almost a year, I needed to at least get something. So I worked up the nerve to ask her to sign my yearbook.

After math class, I took a deep breath and slowly walked up to her desk where she was gathering her things into her bag.

"Hey Haley, um, do you think you can sign my yearbook?" I asked her nervously.

She looked up and smiled, "Of course! Only if you sign mine." She joked lightly.

I chuckled slightly and handed her my yearbook and a pen. "Okay. Thanks."

I watched as she scribbled lightly over a page, and I contemplated what to write. I could either pour my heart out, or just go with the typical standard "Good luck with life". I decided to do a little bit of both.

"So what college are you going to?" I asked.

"Stanford. It's been my dream since I was like five." She laughed lightly.

"Awesome. Congratulations. What are you going for?"

"I think English, but maybe music. I'm not sure yet." She answered with a small smile. "What about you?"

I inhaled deeply. This was a question I was asked often, and I hated it.

"Um I'm just going to go to North Carolina University, I'm still undecided about my major though." I shrugged. I'm sucha loser.

"That's okay, but hey, good luck with everything." She stated with a small smile and handed me my yearbook.

"Thanks. You too." I replied with an anxious smile. I had very little time to write what I needed to write.

"Take your time." Haley said as she noticed the blank page I was staring at.

"Sorry. I'm not very good at this." I muttered awkwardly, and she simply smiled. After taking a reassuring breath, I discreetly wiped my hands on my jeans and gripped the pen tightly.

"_Dear Haley,_

_Good luck at Stanford. I know you'll go very far whether you go with music and/or English. We haven't known each other for a long time, but thanks for always being nice to me- you made my transition to Tree Hill a lot smoother. You definitely made math more fun, and I appreciated your visits at the Cafe. (You're never too old to enjoy some mac 'n' cheese!) I hope we'll get to meet up again sometime. You're truly amazing, and you deserve the absolute best. Have a great summer! I'll miss you…_

_Wishing you the very best,_

_Nathan Scott (aka, that awkward kid from math/ Lucas's cousin)_

_P.s- Congrats on being Valedictorian! _

I finally finished, and looked up to find Haley smiling down at me.

"Thanks Nathan." She said sweetly.

I wanted to hug her, but I figured that might be a little weird.

"So uh, are you doing anything fun this summer?" I asked nervously. I didn't know if this would be our last conversation, and so I wanted to make it last.

"I'm actually going to Stanford for a summer internship. I'm leaving the day after graduation."

Yep, it was official. I was never going to see her again…

This was it.

My heart sunk low in my chest. I would never get Haley James. I missed my chance.

"Oh well, good luck." I smiled despite my sadness.

"Thanks. What are your plans?" She asked as we walked out of class together. For the first time, it dawned on me, that we felt like friends.

I shrugged, "Probably just working at the cafe, playing with Lilly, or hanging out at the River court."

I saw her eyes widen in recognition, "You play basketball?"

I nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, I'm not that good though."

"I'm sure you're great."

I smiled widely. "Thanks."

We approached her next class, and a sinking feeling started to set in my heart.

"Well I better go. Good luck with everything, Nathan. I'll see you around, maybe?" She smiled hopefully, and I nodded like an idiot.

"Okay, yeah. See ya, Haley."

"Bye!" She waved, and I watched her walk into the classroom and walk out of my life.

I should have felt happy that I would soon get over this pathetic crush, but I couldn't help the sadness that flushed through my body. I was really going to miss her.

Rushing to my next class, I quickly sat down and flipped through my yearbook to find what she wrote to me. I prayed it was something meaningful. Something to give me hope. To erase this empty feeling in my heart. I finally found her neat handwriting, and my heart thumped wildly in my chest as my eyes lingered over her words. A large smile graced my lips as I read it about one hundred times, letting the words sink in. I would probably soon memorize it considering I kept reading it. Maybe I didn't lose hope…

"_Dear Nathan,_

_First of all, thank you for all the free stuff from the cafe. I totally owe you! I really wish I could have gotten to know you better. You're a really sweet guy, and I wish you the best of luck with everything! Know that dreams come true, because they do, every day. (:_

_Sincerely,_

_Haley James"_

* * *

**So that was part one, next chapter is part two, and it takes place three years later. I decided to post two parts because it would have been too long, but I originally planned on just making it one.**


	2. Part 2

Three whole years had passed since I last saw Haley James. Not a day went by, that I didn't think of her. It was kind of hard to ignore it. I thought she would go away, and disappear from my thoughts, but no. Because here I was, watching endless amount of YouTube videos of her on tour. That's right, she made it in the music business. And tonight, she'd be in Tree Hill on tour with some band called The Wreckers. I never heard of them before, but I knew who Haley was, and I had to see her. I knew there was a chance she'd probably forget who I was, but I never forgot her.

I thought I was doing well…last year I was set up to go on some stupid double date with Jake. The girl was nice, and she was cute, but there wasn't a spark. I wasn't hypnotized by her smile like I was with Haley, but I figured that the best way to get over Haley was to try and meet new people. We went on a few dates, and they were fun I guess, but it wasn't what I wanted. I knew what I wanted, and I wouldn't settle for anything less than Haley James.

And now, after almost giving up on her again, a few weeks ago I was skimming through the television channels when I saw her. Haley, along with a few other up and coming singers were featured on some MTV commercial. My jaw dropped. She looked different, but she still looked beautiful. She looked older, more mature- her hair was now a chestnut color brown with golden blonde highlights running through it. Her smile was still dazzling, and her eyes shined brighter than the sun. She still took my breath away.

I couldn't believe she did it. She made it. So that night, I ran to the store and bought her CD. Actually, I went to about three stores until I found it. I popped it into my CD player on the drive home and got lost in the sound of her voice. I wasn't normally the type of guy to listen to chick music (I'm not that much of a pansy), but I fell in love with her music. I knew she was talented, but this was absolutely phenomenal. I was so happy for her. Life for Haley was probably everything she dreamed of, and I was proud of her. I knew she was about to hit her big break, and that's why, tonight, I begged one of my new friends from college, Clay Evans, to come along with me to some club where she would be playing at in Charlotte, North Carolina.

"Dude, what's with your weird obsession with that girl?" I heard Clay ask me as he walked into my room to find me looking at a new picture of Haley that she posted on her website.

I looked up and immediately shut my laptop and looked up, "Nothing man, she's just a girl I had a crush on a few years ago." I said pathetically.

Clay chuckled and lightly punched my arm, "Seems a hell of a lot more than a crush if you're driving two hours just to see her in some random club."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I know, it's just… I need to see her again. Maybe I'll finally be able to get over her."

"So what, you want to like hook up with her or something?" He asked me with a dirty smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "No Clay, she's not like that, and neither am I."

"Dude, you're such a girl." Clay snorted.

I scoffed lightly as I sprayed a dash of cologne on me, "Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

After almost a two and a half hour drive, we finally made it into Charlotte and arrived at the club that Haley's tour would be stopping at for one night, and one night only.

"So what's the plan?" Clay asked me as he threw his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the busy club.

"Plan?" I repeated with a dry mouth.

I didn't have a plan.

What kind of plan was he talking about?  
"Yeah man, you can't just come here thinking you'll sweep her off her feet without some grand plan. I thought you were Mr. Romantic?" He advised with an incredulous smile.

I rolled my eyes as my eyes swept over the dark and rowdy atmosphere.

"I don't know. God, I don't even know what I was thinking. She barely even knows who I am-" I panicked as I ran another hand through my raven black hair.

"Hey, we did not just drive here for two hours, and I did not just listen to you drone on and on about how beautiful she is for nothing, okay? So whatever you gotta do, just do it. You're obviously pathetically in love with her, so just confess it, or whatever."

I let out a deep sigh, "What if this was a mistake? What was I thinking? She doesn't even know me, and, and, it's not like she'd drop the tour for me- this was stupid, I'm stupid-"

Clay rolled his eyes and shoved a beer in my hands, "Calm the hell down. Whatever's meant to be, will mean to be, alright?"

And that's when I remembered the conversation with the old man at the Cafe I had on Valentines day a few years ago: "People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

I smiled slightly, because in the bottom of my heart, I just knew Haley and I would be together one day. My affection for her was too large, to just be ignored.

I knew she and Chris broke up right after graduation. Apparently the jackass cheated on her, again, and she finally gained enough sense to dump his scrawny ass.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the lights dimmed and the announcer walked onto stage to call out Haley. I gripped my beer tightly in my hands as I took a deep breath.

It was worthless though because seconds later, that same breath of oxygen escaped my lungs, and I almost collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey guys! I'm Haley James, and I am so excited to be here tonight. I grew up in a small town not far from here, and it's good to be home. I'll forever be a North Carolina girl! So who's ready to rock?" Haley shouted into the microphone over the deafening screams, as her sparkling smile lit up the room.

"Damn, she is hot!" I heard Clay say besides me, and I normally would have cut my eyes in an icy glare at the crude comment, but I simply could not tear my eyes from her flawless form. Plus, I had to agree with him. Haley was hot. She was so much more than that though. She was beautiful, sexy, breathtaking, perfect.

Her hair was piled in a neat bun on top of her head, and she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and clad in a gold halter top that glistened under the spotlight. She was truly flawless.

I was pulled deeper into the trance when the music started to play, and she let out her first note.

A giant smile was stretched over her features as she sang her heart out. The club could go on fire, and burn down, and I'd probably be unaware of it since I was too enthralled by Haley James. Her lips were painted a cherry red and were desperately calling out to mine. I don't even think I blinked. The only thing I saw was Haley, and all I heard was her angelic voice booming through the club.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Clay asked me, and I don't even think I heard him right away. My brain was shut down and only had a one track thought of the singer in front of me.

Next, I felt Clay punch me hard in my bicep, and I finally fell out from the spell.

"What?" I snapped harshly as my head turned towards him.

"Whoa man, no need to be nasty. I'm just asking if you're alright…"

I ran a hand over my face and sighed, "Yeah, sorry, I'm just- overwhelmed."

"I can tell." He chuckled softly, and I playfully rolled my eyes as they diverted back to Haley who was just about to start her next song.

I clapped loudly and took a long swig of my beer, hoping it would ease my nerves. I still had no idea what my "plan" was. Should I go up to her after she's finished with her set? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she thinks I'm crazy?

Thank god for the liquid courage that was flowing through my veins because my heart was about to combust in my chest.

After about another fifteen minutes, her set ended and I let out a long whistle while the crowd cheered loudly.

She waved appreciatively and gave a shy smile, "Thanks so much! You guys are amazing! I'll be signing autographs to the left of the stage, and I'd love to meet you all! Thanks for all the love, tonight was a blast. Enjoy the Wreckers!" I watched her smiled and wave one last time as she danced off stage and disappeared into the darkness as the crowd went wild.

"Dude, there's your chance. Go get her!" Clay encouraged me, and the rest was all a blur.

I practically ran to the side of the stage where the line was forming for a meet and greet, and I waited behind two little girls who looked to be only about ten years old who were also anxious for a shot to meet the Haley James.

I was probably about the twentieth person in line and I felt a nervous pit reside in the bottom of my stomach. What the hell was I thinking? What would I even say to her?  
"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm pathetically in love with you, will you go out with me?"

Haha, no.

Wow, I sound like a crazy fangirl or something. I should have brought Lily with me… atleast I'd have an excuse to talk to her.

After about a five minute wait, I finally saw her emerge from behind the stage, and the two little girls in front of me squealed with delight. I took a shaky breath and gulped nervously as I saw her walk out with a security guard, and some other guy who I assumed was probably her manager or something. The line seemed to go on for decades as I practiced my pathetic speech over and over again inside my head. Finally, when I was third in line, I got a good look at her.

She was in the middle of greeting a group of teens, and that's when I saw it. How did I not notice it before? The diamond ring on her left ring finger. She was freaking engaged. What the hell?

My eyes widened in response as I felt a cold sweat sweep through my body. I wanted to throw up. How? Who? What?

A million questions raced through my mind, and it was almost my turn when I noticed the black haired man she was with, lean down and press a kiss on her cheek. It was in that moment when I felt every ounce of hope I'd ever had, completely diminish to death. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and ran over by a dozen trucks.

I couldn't be here. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat, and sprinted off the line, tossing her CD I carried, straight into the trash.

Once again, life was laughing at me.

I couldn't catch a break.

Love sucks.

I ran over to the bar and noticed Clay flirting with some bleach blonde tramp.

Figures.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I was too depressed to do so.

"Oh hey Nate. How'd it go-?"  
"We need to leave." I said in a voice that did not sound like my own.

"What? Why?" He asked with a concerned look reflecting in his eyes.

"Just go, questions later." I said desperately.

Clay frowned and threw a twenty dollar bill down on the top of the bar as he said goodbye to his hopeful conquest.

Once we reached the outside, I let out a loud sigh and collapsed against my car.

"Okay man, what the hell happened?" Clay questioned, running after me.

"She's… with someone." Saying it outloud made it hurt even worse. It felt like I was suckerpunched straight to the chest.

Clay placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She told you?"

"No. I saw it. She's engaged man." I sighed sadly, not even being able to look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nate. But hey, maybe this was the confirmation you needed to get over her?" He offered kindly.

I gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, you're right. This whole thing was stupid. I guess it's time for me to realize that we just aren't meant to be together."

Clay nodded softly, "You'll find the one eventually. I guess it just wasn't her."

"Yeah. I'm just an idiot."

"Hey, no you're not." Clay said sternly. "You had a crush, and it didn't work out. Everything will be okay. It's not the end of the world."

I nodded. I just didn't want to talk anymore.

Why wasn't I good enough?  
Why couldn't something go right for once in my damn life?

You know, I'm a good person. I never asked for much. All I wanted was one girl, and I guess I can't even have that now either.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but I finally got over my infatuation with Haley James. Well I don't think I got over it, because I think I'll always wonder about what it would be like to date her, but I told myself that maybe she wasn't all that amazing after all. I think I painted her in some angelic light. I was so young, and hopeless, and she was innocent, and beautiful. I was just naive. The only way to forget my feelings for her was to completely erase her from my mind. I stopped watching her videos, I deleted her songs off my iPod, and I stopped reading celebrity gossip magazines. It took some time, but after a while I stopped thinking about her. Whenever I did think of her, I just told myself that we weren't meant to be, and she was happy. She had everything she ever wanted. I dated a few girls here and there, and that helped me to move on. I never had a serious relationship. The longest one lasted almost four months. I never was in love. In fact, I really just focused on my job now. After college, I remained in Tree Hill and became an Elementary school gym teacher. I loved kids, and I loved sports, so I figured it was the perfect job. On the side, I still work at Karen's Cafe, and sometimes I even help out with my Uncle Keith at his car garage. I'm 26 now, and sure I'd love to settle down with a wife and kids, but I just haven't had time to truly look for 'the one'.

Once again, I found myself extremely jealous of my cousin Lucas. He was now engaged to his lifelong girlfriend, Brooke Davis. Together they lived in New York City where she was a famous fashion designer and he was an up and coming author. I didn't care that he was rich and famous, or he was engaged to a beautiful girl… I was more so jealous that he was marrying the love of his life.

Today, his family was throwing him and Brooke a huge engagement party at Karen's house. I was excited to see him, but at the same time, it would just be another slap in my face that I haven't yet found the girl of my dreams, and he did. All I can say is, thank god he wasn't marrying Haley or jealousy would be an understatement.

I still never found out about her fiance, or how they are today. Everyone I know pretty much knows not to mention her around me. It's not that I hate her or anything, because it's not her fault that we aren't together.

It just simply wasn't written in the stars.

I'm glad she's happy, she deserves the best. It's just that, if I think about her, or talk about her, the pain in my heart would return, and I can't do that anymore. So I chose to ignore her. I haven't heard about her in about five years. I know it's better that way. I think that if I knew where she was or how she was doing, I'd be bitter. It would be like rubbing salt in the wounds.

Another slap in the face, that she's happy and I'm not.

I know people have worse lives than me. I should be happy that I have a home, and a great job, and a loving family- well atleast Karen, Keith, and Lily, considering I haven't talked to neither of my parents since I was in High School, but that's a whole other story…

but the truth is, there's always going to be something missing, and I think I know what the missing piece is…

someone to love.

I don't have a crush on Haley anymore, but I know I'll always wish we dated. I think that once I get it out of my system to see what it's like to date Haley James, and realize she's not all that, then maybe I can finally get on with my life.

Oh well… there's no use in thinking about what might have been.

"Nathan! You made it!" I heard my cousin Lily, who was now 15, shout as she ran into my arms.

"Hey Lils. Yeah, sorry I'm late. Did Luke get here yet?"

She looked up at me with a wide smile, "Not yet, but they should be here any minute."

I nodded in response, "Okay, cool. Do you guys need help with anything?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we're all set, but you can go see my mom in the kitchen." She advised me.

"Okay, thanks." I called out as I made my way through the crowded living room, smiling at a few familiar faces that passed by. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly paying attention when I walked into the kitchen and collided with another person.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately apologized as I looked down and felt the air escape my lungs.

Once again, my life became one sick joke.

I looked into those familiar brown, doe eyes and my heart plummeted to my dancing stomach.

"Sorry." She squeaked out, offering an embarrassed smile. God, she was still so beautiful.

Great… she doesn't even remember me.

I couldn't even think straight, and once again, my mouth worked faster than my mind.

"Haley?" I mumbled nervously. What was she doing here?

She blinked twice, and I could tell she recognized me, it just took a few seconds for it to click. Her eyes scanned over me, and I watched as it finally dawned on her who I was.

"Oh my gosh! Nathan Scott?" She asked with wide eyes, and I felt my cheeks flush with heat. She remembered me!

"H-hi." I stuttered as I tried to remain calm.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

I inhaled deeply in attempt to act natural. Her being so close to me was not good for my heart.

"I'm good." I said shakily, "How are you?"

Once again, she smiled and I almost fell over. "Great, thanks."

"That's good." I stated awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again. You still look the same."

Was that a compliment?

Oh no, please stop. You have no idea what you're doing to me.

I chuckled shyly, "Thanks, um, you look amazing."

Her smile widened, "Thank you! You were always so sweet."

I blushed again, as I felt my stomach flip with anxiety. I can't believe she remembered me.

"I can't believe you remember me." I said before I could even stop myself.

Oh shit, did I just say that outloud?  
Damn it, shut up! I'm so stupid.

A look of confusion flashed over her face, "Of course I remember you. Why wouldn't I?"

I glanced down at my shoes and shrugged.

Damn it, I am 26 years old, why the hell am I acting like a 12 year old boy around his crush? Oh wait…

"I- I don't know. I was kind of a nobody in high school." I muttered shyly.

She looked up at me with a small smile, "No you weren't. You were such a nice guy."

I smiled happily, "You were one of the first people to notice me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed with a small shrug.

"Well you weren't hard to notice. You were pretty cute, if I must say so myself."

Did I just hear her correctly, or was this another dream?

I felt fire ignite through my veins and reach my cheeks.

SHE THOUGHT I WAS CUTE.

If I could do a happy dance right now I would.

"I'm sorry!" Haley giggled, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. Oh gosh, I am so awkward…"

I chuckled and couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips. "It's okay. You were pretty cute too, and don't worry. You can't be as awkward as I am."

Haley giggled again, "You were always so shy."

I was sure by now my cheeks were permanently red. I had to stop flirting with her… I'm sure her husband was around here somewhere….

Ugh.

Well here was my chance to finally get out what I have been holding in for so long.

"I was just so nervous around you." I revealed quietly.

"Why?" She prodded softly.

I chuckled incredulously, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

I inhaled a shaky breath and I tried to swallow the bundle of nerves that was clumped in the back of my throat.

"I had the biggest, most pathetic crush on you." I revealed as I felt beads of sweat surfacing on my forehead.

I braced myself for her to laugh in my face, but instead, she looked up at me with adoration in her eyes, and boasted a wide smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I shrugged nervously, "I don't know. I just… I guess I was too shy and awkward. I tried to tell you once, but um, then I found out you were dating, um…"

"Chris." Haley filled in with a scowl.

"Yeah." I nodded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I wish I knew…" She said sadly.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "I thought you did know. I mean, I guess I thought it was pretty obvious. I could barely breathe around you-"

"I had no idea." Haley gasped, "I guess it makes sense now. All that free food from the cafe?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that was my pathetic attempt to flirt with you."

"You know, once I found out you worked in the cafe, I started to go there a lot. I didn't even like coffee that much. I just wanted an excuse to see you-"

My jaw dropped. Was this another joke?  
I have waited forever to hear this!

"Are you kidding?" I asked with a hopeful, dopey grin.

"No. I just felt so drawn to you. You were so shy and cute, and I guess I just wanted to get to know you. You were always so quiet, so I figured you weren't interested in me…" Haley revealed with a small blush.

I couldn't believe my luck. "Oh, believe me. I was interested in you." I drawled out.

Haley giggled girlishly, "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!" I said with a humorless laugh.

I have to admit, it felt damn good to finally tell her how I felt. It only took eight years…

Before she could say anything else, I heard a small voice scream "Mommy!" as I looked down and saw a small, curly haired brunette girl running over to Haley.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Haley excused politely as she turned slightly, and bent down to pick up the little girl.

"Hi sweetie." Haley smiled as she plopped a small kiss on the child's cheek.

I couldn't believe it.

This day could not get any weirder.

I finally ran into Haley, my feelings for her resurfaced, I found out she liked me, I told her I liked her, and now I find out she has a kid. For a few minutes, it felt like things were finally working out…

Until I was hit with reality and realized she's married with kids.

F*ck my life.

"Hi!" I heard the little girl gurgle, and I couldn't help but look down at her. She was 100% Haley. It was scary, but she was absolutely beautiful.

"Nathan, this is my daughter, Emma. Emma, this is one of my old friend's from High School. Say hi to Nathan."

"Hi Nafan!" She greeted me with a small wave and happy smile.

"Hi." I greeted her. "She's beautiful, Haley." I commented as I looked back into her brown eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled as she lifted Emma into her arms and swung her around on her hip.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Four." Haley answered as she bobbed Emma up and down.

"Wow, I- uh… I had no idea…Congrats."

Haley smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Your husband's a lucky guy." I said once again, unable to stop myself.

Haley bit softly on her lip, "Oh I'm not.. um.. I don't…"

My eyes flashed to her ring finger and that's when I noticed it was empty.

What the hell?

"I'm sorry I just assumed-" I said stumbling over my words.

"It's okay, it's a long story." She said with a tired smile.

I nodded in understanding even though I was confused as hell. "Well then I guess I don't have to worry about anyone beating me up for flirting with you then?" I asked with a small smirk.

Haley giggled flirtatiously, "That depends… do I have to worry about any girls getting jealous?"

I chuckled playfully, "Probably not."

"I am shocked. You are way too attractive to be single." Haley exclaimed.

I tried to hide my blush. Girls blush, not men.

"Well I'm not exactly smooth when it comes to getting girls." I said as the butterflies in my stomach increased dramatically. "Actually, I'm surprised I didn't do something embarrassing yet. I'm pretty sure this is a new record for me."

"Well you seem to be doing just fine." Haley smiled encouragingly.

I let out a deep breath, and smiled, "Trust me, I'm a mess on the inside."

Haley giggled, "Why? There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm nothing special."

I almost snorted. "Are you kidding? I have spent almost eight years pining over what it would be like to date Haley James. You're special to me." I reassured her.

Haley's eyes lit up, "Well I can promise you, I'm not worth pining over."

I smiled nervously, "Well um do you think if I maybe asked you out sometime, that maybe you'd say yes… you know- just to see if you're really worth pining over?"

Haley giggled through her wry smile, "I guess you'll find out if you ask me sometime."

I literally had to pinch myself to understand that this was not a dream.

This was reality.

The nervous lump relocated in my throat, and I tried to swallow it. "Umm… wow, okay, I really don't know how to do this." I said as my stomach flipped over itself.

Haley gave me a reassuring smile as she ran her hand over her daughter's back, who was now drifting off to sleep. "Okay, so how about I do it?" She asked with a sly grin. "Why don't we go out tomorrow night, and you can find out I'm actually human?"

My eyes widened and I simply nodded enthusiastically.

I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HALEY JAMES.

HALLELUJAH.!

"Okay, yeah. Sure! I'd love to." I rushed out excitedly as I wanted to slap the back of my head. I was pathetic.

Haley giggled, "Okay great. I'm looking forward to it."

I smiled wider than I ever thought possible, "Me too."

"Okay, so you want to meet at Karen's, around sevenish?" She asked with a smile.

"Perfect." I nodded enthusiastically. This was better than any dream imaginable.

"Okay. Are you sure you still want to? I mean, after finding out I have a kid-" Haley started nervously, but I gave her a calming smile.

"Trust me Haley, nothing can stop me from going out with you tomorrow."

* * *

Today was the day.

After eight long, painful years, I finally got my wish.

Maybe life wasn't so unfair, after all.

I woke up early, despite the fact it's a Saturday. I don't think I have ever felt more excited about anything in my life. I just prayed everything would end up well.

Haley told me to meet her at the Cafe at seven, but I called up Karen and asked if I could go early to set up for the date.

I wanted tonight to go perfectly.

After all, I have been waiting practically forever for this. I just wanted it to be special.

So after lunch, I went over to the Cafe and decided to set up a romantic atmosphere on top of the cafe. It was always a place I'd go to think. It was extremely secluded, and I knew it would be perfect for the date. Haley would love it.

There was a perfect view of the twinkling starry night sky, and it was extremely private. I set up a table surrounded by candles and I even decided to cook for her. If I remembered correctly, she loved mac and cheese, so that would be tonight's entree. I just prayed she still liked it.

Once I finished setting up, I went back home and took a shower. I had to look my absolute best. This was probably one of the most important nights of my life.

I could not mess it up.

I just hoped it went well enough to be able to get a second date. My only concern was that I had no idea why Haley was in Tree Hill. I knew she was in California, and I just don't want to get my hopes up just to find out she would be going back there…

Oh well…

I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HALEY JAMES.

Shit.

I glanced at the clock, and it seemed to be going so slow all day, except, now it was freaking 6:15, and I still wasn't ready. I had no clue what to wear!

Oh man, I am such a freaking chick.

Finally after staring at my closet for what seemed like eternity, and trying on about ten different shirts, I settled on a light blue button down collared shirt, and decided to roll up my sleeves to the elbows. I matched it with black jeans, but I was undecided if I should wear a tie or not.

Would it look like I was trying too hard?

It was just a casual date, and I didn't want to look too fancy.

So, no tie.

Taking a deep breath in front of the mirror, I smiled nervously at my reflection and sprayed a gallon of cologne on my body.

I glanced at the clock one last time and it was now 6:45. I fixed my hair really quickly, and combed it until my spike was completely straight. I had to get to the Cafe early so I could light the candles, and fix the food, but I was running extremely late.

After pretty much running every stop sign, and red light, I arrived at the cafe in under five minutes, and luckily Karen had helped me out by closing it down to the public, lighting the candles, and prepared the food.

"Everything's all set, Nate. Have fun!" Karen stated excitedly as I walked through the threshold of the cafe door, and took a nervous breath unable to stop my legs from shaking.

"Thank you so much Karen. I owe you." I breathed out.

She smiled lovingly and gave me a quick hug, "You deserve this."

I nodded and gave her one last appreciative smile as she exited the cafe, and I waited anxiously for my date.

I felt every ounce of my being twitch with anxiety.

I couldn't believe it.

Once again, I had to pinch myself to remind myself this was real life.

My stomach filled with dancing butterflies, and I nervously wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans.

Time seemed to stand still as my eyes diverted to the clock that read 7:03.

What if she doesn't show?

Crap.

My eyes squeezed closed as I took a steady breath trying to ease my nerves.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of the bell on top of the door ding, and my eyes immediately opened to find the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

I think I almost swallowed my tongue.

Holy shit.

She once again stole my breath.

My eyes were glued to the perfection in front of me.

In came Haley wearing her beautiful smile, and a classy black sundress, with her beautiful honey blonde hair curled neatly down her shoulders.

If my heart beat any faster, I was sure I'd go into cardiac arrest.

"Hi!" She greeted me with a warm smile, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to find someone to babysit-"

I couldn't even find words to speak.

"I-it's okay." I stuttered. "You- uh, wow-" I had to take another breath to fill my empty lungs. "You look beautiful, Haley."

She gave me a wide smile, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said with a small wink.

I once again almost choked on air, and had to inhale deeply in hopes of calming the giant butterflies swarming in my stomach.

I am such a pansy.

"Thanks," I smiled nervously, and I noticed her glance around the cafe.

"Oh my gosh, is the cafe closed-?" She questioned sadly.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "No, actually, I um, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyebrows arched slightly, and she flashed a curious smile, "Oh you do, do you?"

I nodded excitedly, "Follow me." I smiled and reached out my sweaty hand, in which he happily took, and I lead her up the stairs.

"You're not planning on killing me, are you?" She giggled jokingly.

I craned my neck slightly, and smiled down at her as I pulled gently on her hand, "It would be a crime to kill someone as beautiful as you."

She laughed wildly, and once again my stomach flipped with anticipation.

"Well aren't you so full of charm?" Haley asked rhetorically, and I chuckled in response.

We finally reached the top of the steps, and I heard her gasp in response.

I hope she liked it…

I didn't want her to think it was too much-

"Oh my gosh! Nathan! This is beautiful!" She shrieked happily.

Well, I guess she liked it.

I let out a content breath, and smiled at the way her eyes lit up.

"You like it?" I questioned nervously. "I hope it's not too much, I just want tonight to be special and-"

"Nathan, I love it. Thank you so much for this. You are the sweetest." She gushed as we made our way over to the table and I held out her seat for her.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled shyly as I took a seat across from her, and poured each of us a glass of wine. I then reached under my chair and pulled out a single rose.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed nervously and reached across to hand her the flower.

She smiled appreciatively and gently grabbed the rose from my hand. "Oh this is beautiful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I hope you're hungry. I made us dinner."

Haley's smile grew in size as she looked longingly into my glittering eyes. "I'm starving!"

I chuckled quietly, and revealed two silver plates with steaming bowls of mac and cheese underneath them.

"You remembered!" Haley shrieked happily, and clapped excitedly.

I laughed at how adorable she was.

"I'm not a creep or anything, I promise." I reassured her after taking a small sip of wine. "I just always really liked you-"

"I can't believe I never realized it before. I was such an idiot for dating Chris, when I had such a sweet guy in front of me the whole time-" Haley recollected with a nostalgic smile.

I shrugged softly, "It's okay. This was worth the wait."

She giggled, "Oh I don't know about that. We'll have to see what you say when the date is finished."

"I can't believe this is actually happening. Eight years ago, if someone told me I'd be on a date with Haley James right now, I'd think they were on drugs." I joked slightly.

Haley laughed and took a bite of her dinner, smiling widely. "You act like I'm the president or something."

"Well you are a celebrity." I smirked knowingly.

"Oh that was years ago." She waved off handedly.

"Are you still on tour?" I asked genuinely wanting to get to know her.

She shook her head, "Oh no, that was such a long time ago. After I had Emma, I quit music, and actually went back to Stanford and got my degree in English."

"Wow, that must have been hard. Juggling school and a baby?"'

She nodded, "Oh yeah, it definitely wasn't easy. Luckily I had the help of my friends, and my parents even moved out to Palo Alto."

I wiped my hands on my napkin and inhaled a shaky breath. "Do you still live there?"

She smiled, "No, uh, actually, Emma and I just moved back to Tree Hill a few weeks ago. I missed it here. This is where home is, you know?"

"Yeah." I smiled in understanding.

"So what about you, Mr. Nathan Scott. What are you up to now a days?" She asked me with a seductive smile, and once again I almost swallowed my tongue. Damn she was sexy.

After gulping inconspicuously, I gave her a small smile. "I'm actually a gym teacher over at the elementary school. Sometimes I pick up a shift at the cafe, or help my Uncle at his auto shop."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"Thank you." I replied softly.

"I'm actually starting work over at Tree Hill High in a few weeks." She said biting softly on her lower lip.

Was she trying to kill me?

"Oh yeah? What are you doing there?"

"I'm the new English teacher." She announced excitedly.

"Congratulations, Haley!" I held up my wine glass and toasted lightly with hers.

She clinked her glass with mine and took a long sip, "Thanks! I'm really excited, but also a bit nervous." She revealed nervously.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll be a great teacher, I know it. The kids will love you."

She blushed under the moonlight, and gave me an adoring smile, "Thank you. I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." I smirked cockily.

She giggled, and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh so when did you become so cocky?"

"Believe me, I'm anything but cocky. I don't know where I got this sudden confidence. I'm usually a blabbering fool around such beautiful women." I said with a genuine smile.

Haley blushed, "I'm not bea-"

"Yes you are. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I'll never forget the first time I saw you. I was the only student in class, and you walked in and stole my breath away. Actually, every time I saw you, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm surprised I'm breathing right now, and great, now I'm nervous again, and I'm rambling, and I-"

I couldn't shut up, and all of a sudden, I saw Haley slightly stand up from her chair, reach across the table, grab my shirt collar and press her lips against mine.

It took a second for my brain to register the fact that I was currently kissing Haley James.

Her lips were touching mine.

I was waiting for someone to pour a bucket of cold water on me, and laugh saying it was another dream, but no. this was not a dream.

This was real life, and it was a hell of a lot better than any dream I have ever had.

I pressed my lips passionately against hers, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my lips, as I had to reluctantly pull away to breathe.

My eyes snapped open, and they bore into her brown ones.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to do that, and you wouldn't stop talking." She giggled as her cheeks flushed red hot.

My jaw dropped, and I forgot how to speak.

I was speechless.

The only thing I was aware of was the fact that Haley James had kissed me, and damn it felt good.

I gently brought my fingers up to my lips and touched them softly. Her kiss still lingered on mine, and I felt my heart burst with joy.

"Nathan?" She questioned softly, and waved a hand in front of my face.

I finally snapped out of my trance and felt my body flush with heat. "W-wow."

Apparently, that was the only word I knew.

Idiot.

I wanted to punch myself.

She giggled softly, obviously noticing my girly blush.

great, she probably thinks I'm a chick or something.

First I couldn't stop talking, and now I'm rendered speechless.

"Breathe." She advised me with a sweet giggle.

I sighed contently and took a swig of wine, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You have no idea how long I waited for that." I choked out.

She smiled flirtatiously, "Was it worth it?"

"Uh huh!" I nodded enthusiastically.

Once again, Haley laughed and smiled sweetly. "Good."

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a dork-" I said discouragingly.

She reached across the table and gently squeezed my hand, "You're not a dork. This has been the best date I have ever been on. You are the sweetest guy, and I'm honored that you would do all this for me."

I looked up and smiled at her, "Really?"

She chuckled, "Yes. You're amazing Nathan. I'm really glad we met up again."

"Me too." I shared.

"I seriously wish I knew you liked me in High School. Then maybe I could have avoided that whole mess with Chris. He never did anything like this for me. Actually, no one ever did." Haley said with a thoughtful smile.

"You deserve the best, Haley." I said quietly. "I guess that's why I was so nervous to ask you out. I was a dork, and you were… well, you were like a queen or something."

Haley chuckled, "Are you kidding? I was such a dork! I was captain of the mathletes!"

"Yeah, but jeeze, you were so out of my league. You still are! The social ranks of high school would not approve of us. I'm at the bottom and you're at the top-"

"Is that what you think?" Haley questioned softly. "That you're not good enough for me?"

I nodded softly, shrugging awkwardly.

"Nathan, you are… you're too good. Hell, I don't deserve you! I can't believe someone amazing as you, likes me-"

I looked up and smiled softly, "I can't believe I'm on a date with you."

"Nathan, I really wish you wouldn't put me on a pedestal. I'm not as great as you think I am-" Haley revealed sadly.

"But you are. I can't explain it, but you're just… you've been the only person to ever make me feel like I matter. You gave me hope… I don't know. I'm just being silly-"

Haley smiled and squeezed my hand once again, "No you're not. I like that you're telling me this. I really had no idea-"

I blushed, "I can go on and on about how much I admired you-"

"Why did you like me so much?" She questioned. "I was a mess-"

"I don't know. Your smile was just captivating. You were unique, and you didn't care what other people thought of you. You were popular, but you weren't a bitch. You noticed me, and I guess I was just drawn to you. You were absolutely beautiful, and your kindness was overwhelming. I was just captivated by you-"

Haley's eyes glistened with tears and she smiled boisterously, "I wish you told me."

"I tried once." I revealed nervously, "Um it was Valentine's day. You came into the cafe and I was going to hand you a coffee that would say, 'Will you be my Valentine?'. I was so nervous. Seriously, I almost like shit my pants-"

Haley laughed through her tears, and I smiled.

"Then I would hand you a rose, and tell you how much I liked you, but uh, before I got the chance, Chris walked in, and my hopes were shattered." I revealed with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry-" Haley whispered. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." I reassured her. "I ended up talking to an old man that night and he told me something I'd never forget. He told me 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end', and so, I knew that if we were meant to be together, it would happen eventually."

Haley wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and leaned across the table to place a small kiss on my cheek. "That's so sweet."

I blushed softly, "I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty heart broken when I found out you were dating Chris, but I never gave up hope."

"Gosh, I wish I never dated him. He was such an ass." Haley revealed bitterly.

I smiled, "What ever happened with that asshole?"

Haley laughed softly, "Well right before we went to college, I found out he cheated on me, again, so I dumped him for good."

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, I hated that guy. He was such an ass. I was so jealous of him, and he really didn't deserve you."

"Remember when he cheated on me the first time, and you comforted me at the cafe?" She asked, and I nodded softly. "Well I knew I wanted someone like you, but I just didn't think I was worthy of it. I was always drawn to the bad guys. I thought that I was supposed to be with someone who treated me like shit. I wish I realized the type of guy I really wanted, sooner. You."

I gave her a shy smile, "You've always been the only girl I wanted."

She squealed happily, "You are way too kind to me, Nathan Scott."

"Do you want me to be a jerk?" I countered with a small grin.

Haley chuckled, "Oh no, believe me. I'd had my fair share of jerks over the years. I like nice guys better."

"See, that's the thing I don't get. How the hell could Chris be stupid enough to cheat on you? I could never do that."

"Well that's good to know. I'm sick of cheaters." Haley said with a small smile despite the sadness reflecting in her eyes.

My eyes almost popped out of my head, "Don't tell me other guys cheated on you, too-"

"Yeah…" She nodded in confirmation. "Umm, actually, after my breakup with Chris, I was in a dark place. I really didn't want to date anyone, but when I got to California I met up with a studio producer, and I guess, me being naive and desperate, I fell for him. He helped me with my music, and got me on tour, and we fell in love. I was blind though. He was a complete ass to me, and treated me like shit. He basically controlled my life, and um, I was a virgin at the time.. I wanted to wait until marriage but he pressured me into having sex. I thought I loved him and I was stupid enough to think I'd marry him. A few months after I started to go on tour, he proposed to me, and I thought I was so happy. Then a little while after we got engaged, I learned I was pregnant… he uh… he freaked out, and I found out he had cheated on me. So we broke up, and I was forced to raise Emma on my own. I got full custody, and I haven't seen him since. Last I heard, he was living in Europe, actually."

By now, I was absolutely seething. How the hell could anyone hurt Haley, and leave her and her beautiful daughter?

"I'm so sorry-" I began, and she shook her head.

"So see now? I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I come with a lot of baggage, and I get it if you changed your mind. I just figured you should know-" She said sadly, and was about to get up, before I gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Haley. I'm sorry that you went through that. I wish that never happened to you. That guy's an ass for letting you go, but you know what? I should thank him, because he was stupid enough to let you go, and now I finally got the chance to go out with you, and my feelings for you just got stronger. You know why? You just proved to me how strong you are, and I promise you, that if you give me a chance, I will never hurt you or Emma."

Haley nodded through her tears, and stood up, running into my arms as I pressed a kiss against her strawberry scented hair.

"Thank you." She cried into my shoulder, and I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No." I said firmly, and looked down into her glistening eyes. "Thank you."

She nodded softly, and I leaned down to wipe the last tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm crying on our first date." She giggled through her tears.

"First? Does that mean I get a second date, too?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Definitely." She whispered as she threw her arms around my neck and I chuckled leaning down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. My eighteen year old self was screaming like a twelve year old fan girl on the inside, and my twenty six year old self, was smiling like a freaking idiot.

* * *

It was now our fourth date, and I decided to take Haley to a dinner and a movie. I was extremely nervous though because tonight was the night I would ask her to officially be my girlfriend. We have been talking a lot and we have a great time on our dates, but I'm not exactly sure what we are. I obviously want us to be an official couple and for her to be all mine, and so that's why tonight I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I don't exactly know how to ask her, but I'm hoping she will say yes.

"Nathan?" Haley called out as we sat down at the restaurant. I immediately snapped out of my daze and smiled up at her .

"Sorry, yeah?" I answered in reply.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a concerned smile.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I just um... I was wondering if..."

"If?" Haley prodded.

"Hi, welcome to Miller's Steak House. What can I get for you tonight?" An overly friendly waitress asked us as she popped up from nowhere and I wanted to scream.

Haley looked up at the waitress and smiled politely. "Hi, can I get a water and the ribeye steak special?"

"Sure. What about you sir?" The blonde girl turned to me with a friendly smile.

I took a deep breath and glanced at my menu. I was too nervous to eat. "Uh can I get the ribs please? Oh and a coke?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." She promised and practically skipped away from the table.

I almost rolled my eyes.

"So what's up?" Haley asked me with her dazzling smile.

"Um..." I began as my leg started to bop up and down quickly. I glanced across into her eyes and gently picked up her hand, "you know I really like you..." I started nervously.

"I like you too, Nathan." Haley said sweetly, and my nerves calmed slightly.

"And uh.. I was just wondering if you uh..."

Haley looked at me with a curious smile. "What?" She asked with a soft giggle.

"Look, I really don't know how to say this..." I began after swallowing a nervous breath.

"But um do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I asked while looking longingly into her brown eyes.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

My face turned white. What does she mean by what? Did she think we were just friends? Oh shit.

"I mean... You know... We've been talking for almost two weeks now and uh I've been having a lot of fun hanging out with you and stuff so I just wanted to know if you wanted to make it official but if not-" I rambled nervously but was cut off when Haley smiled.

"Of course Nathan. I don't want to be with anyone but you. This whole time I thought we were starting a relationship, but I'm glad you labeled it. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." She stated with an adoring smile.

I felt my heart finally slow down and I was once again able to breathe.

"Oh thank god." I chuckled in relief and met her halfway across the table to kiss her softly.

* * *

Our first date was three months ago.

And for the past three months, I have been the freaking luckiest bastard alive. Wanna know why?

Because Haley James has been my girlfriend.

That's right.

Nathan Scott is dating Haley James.

After eight years of waiting, my dreams have FINALLY come true.

I'm still in shock, to be completely honest.

Like right now, for instance. Haley and I are walking down the docks, as she pushes Emma in her stroller. I'm just staring at her with complete awe in my eyes. How did I get so lucky?  
I love her.

"I love you." I mumbled randomly, and shit if I could punch myself I would.

I tend to blurt things out without thinking because apparently I don't have a brain.

"What?" Haley asked as she stopped walking and looked up at me with wide eyes.

Oh god. It's too soon… I knew it. I should have waited.

Idiot.

I have such a big mouth.

"I- I'm sorry-" I mumbled as I inwardly face palmed myself.

Haley looked up at me with her wide eyes and gorgeous smile, "Say it." She pressed.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "I love you."

"Say it again!" She squealed with excitement, as I let a smile spread over my lips.

"I love you so much Haley James, I always have."

And it's the truth. I always loved her, from the second I laid my eyes on her.

Trust me, love at first sight really does exist.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." She smiled up at me, and my world stopped.

Maybe life didn't suck after all…

I laughed at how lucky I was and leaned down in the middle of the boardwalk, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately.

I loved her more than anything in the world, and now that she was mine, I was never letting go of her.

"I love you too Nafan!" I heard Emma squeal from her stroller, and I pulled away from Haley and looked over at the stroller to find Emma thrashing around excitedly.

I was happy she approved of her mother and I's relationship.

"I love you too, Emma." I smiled happily as I leaned down and picked her up, pressing a small kiss against her cheek.

Haley watched on with delight as she gently squeezed my hand.

"I love you both." She swore

"I also love ice cweam. Can we get ice cweam?" Emma asked me with her huge brown eyes that were identical to her mother's.

How could I say no to her? They both had me wrapped around their fingers.

They were my girls.

I chuckled softly and hugged her tightly, "I think we can do that."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "You spoil her too much."

"Aww don't worry baby, I'll get you ice cream too." I said followed by a sweet smile.

"Good, I knew I loved you." She said wryly.

"You better." I smiled as I felt my heart pound wildly through my chest.

I swear, one day this girl would kill me.

* * *

"I'm so nervous." I muttered dryly as I reached down and grabbed Haley's hand, intertwining our fingers together as I anxiously awaited at the front door of her parent's house.

Today was the day Haley would be introducing me to her family, and nervous was an understatement.

"Don't be nervous." She said soothingly. "They are going to love you. I love you."

I nodded softly and gave her a shy smile, as she leaned on her tipey toes and pressed a short kiss against my lips.

"I love you too." I promised, and took another deep breath after the door swung open revealing a short blonde woman with an ecstatic smile.

"You made it!" She squealed and ran over to Haley who was holding Emma, and gave them each a giant hug.

Haley smiled and handed her daughter over to her mother, and looked up at me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott. Babe, this is my mom-"

"Hi! Oh my gosh! I am so happy to finally meet you! Haley has told me such wonderful things about you." Lydia James shouted excitedly as she threw her arms around me and gave me a hug. I smiled widely and leaned in for the hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. James."

She playfully put her hands on her hips and gave me a fake stern look. "Now, now, none of that. Please, call me Lydia." She smiled. "Jimmy! Get your ass over here! Haley's here with her boyfriend, and he sure is a looker-"

I felt my cheeks twinge with heat, as Haley giggled girlishly. "Mom!" She chided softly.

"It's true!" Lydia winked.

"Nathan's my boyfriend." Emma giggled as she pointed to me with a dopey smile.

We all laughed softly, as Haley gave her daughter a pointed look. "Nuh-uh, missy. He's MY boyfriend." She stated as she threw her arms around my neck, and smiled up at me.

"Sorry Em." I shrugged and leaned down to place a short kiss upon Haley's soft lips.

"Aww." Emma pouted sadly as Lydia looked down into her granddaughter's eyes and smiled. "It's okay sweetie, we'll find someone your own age." She winked and I chuckled softly as I playfully ruffled Emma's pigtailed hair.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask, and looked up to find a middle aged man with a curious smile.

Uh oh.

That must be Haley's father.

I hope he likes me.

"Hi Mr. James, I'm uh.. Nathan Scott. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." I said trying my best to swallow my nerves.

Jimmy looked at Haley and gave me a proud smile as he took my hand and shook it firmly. "Sir? I like it. It's nice to meet you too Nathan, but please, call me Jimmy."

I nodded with a shy smile and looked down at Haley who was smiling adoringly.

"Well come on in, love birds." Lydia enthused as we followed her through the house and into the back yard where a lovely lunch was set up for us.

"This looks great Mrs. James. Thank you." I smiled politely as my eyes feasted on the platter of sandwiches.

"Dig in! I hope you like it."

I felt Haley's hand on my forearm, and she pulled me over to the table where we sat next to each other.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" Jimmy asked after taking a bite of his lunch.

Haley looked at me and smiled widely, "Well I knew Nathan since High School."

"Actually…" I began with a small chuckle, "I've had the biggest crush on her since I was 18. And a few months ago we bumped into eachother at a party-"

"And he was too nervous to ask me out, so I asked him, and we've been dating ever since." Haley finished with a boisterous smile as she bounced Emma lightly on her knee.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two." Lydia said genuinely.

"Thank you. I love both Haley and Emma so much-" I swore to both Jimmy and Lydia.

"Oh we know. You don't have to prove anything to us, son." Jimmy chuckled, "If you loved her since you were eighteen, then I'm glad you finally found your way to each other. Lydia and I are huge believers in fate."

Fate.

I smiled and glanced over at the love of my life and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Everything turned out to be amazing...

* * *

I have been together with Haley for half of a year now.

Six months of pure bliss.

Well, sure we've had a few fights here and there, but other than that, I've never been happier than I was for the past six months.

I can't believe we've been together for that long. I find myself pinching myself from time to time just to make sure this is in fact reality. Hell, I don't even need to dream anymore because for once in my life, reality is better than my dreams.

And right now, a new dream that I've had since I was eighteen was about to come true.

Haley and I were about to make love for the first time.

Now, I know what you're thinking.

We've been together for six months and we still haven't made love yet.

I know.

And it's about to get more pathetic…

I'm 26 and I'm still a virgin.

Don't worry, I'm not a prude, by any means. Haley and I have done a lot of stuff we just never went all the way.

I know she gets frustrated sometimes, but I just wanted our first time to be perfect.

Yes, I am a pansy.

I know.

I'm just sensitive and I love Haley. I waited my whole life for her, and I originally wanted to wait until marriage but I don't think I can wait that long because god damn you have no idea the things she does to me.

Have I mentioned how lucky I am?

Luckily, Haley has always been understanding and she thinks it's 'cute' how I wanted to wait, but sometimes she gets upset because she thinks I don't want to do it with her. She actually thought it was because she thought I thought she was ugly.

Like is she kidding me?  
Not to be crude, but just looking at her gets me freaking harder than a rock.

It's...hard… (pun intended)... to stay strong around her. There were so many times when we were making out and I just wanted to rip her clothes off and have my way with her, BUT, I knew our first time had to special. She deserves it.

Not to mention, I'm kind of freaking out about it.

What if I'm not good?

Haley's more experienced than I am, and what if I disappoint her?  
And well, I don't want to get too excited and end it before it even starts, if you know what I mean..

So yeah, I'm kind of freaking out.

"Nathan." I heard Haley whisper seductively as she threw me onto her bed and jumped on top me.

I looked up into her eyes and once again I'm breathless. "Hi." I whisper softly as I run my hands over her back.

"I love you." She giggled as she pressed a warm kiss against my neck.

I smiled and gently rolled over so that she was now underneath me, "I love you more."

Haley slowly unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands delicately over my muscular chest. She often told me how much she loved my chest. I worked out a lot now.

It was nice to have her tell me that I was hot.

I've definitely gained a lot of confidence since we've started dating.

"Where's Emma tonight?" I asked quietly as Haley continued her ministrations on my neck and chest.

"Mhmm, what?" Haley asked dreamily as she sucked on my pulse point.

Shit.

She was really going to kill me.

"Emma." I choked out. "Where is she?"

Haley slowly retreated and looked up into my eyes giving me a sly grin. "Don't even talk about my daughter while I am trying to seduce you."

I chuckled softly, "Is that what you're trying to do?"  
Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "I thought you were ready?"

"I am." I promised, "I just want to know where she is. I'm just so used to her running into your room when we make out-" I chuckled.

"I know. She's at my mom's tonight though, so don't worry." Haley said biting her lip. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered fast.

"I miss her." I said with a small pout. I have grown so attached to her over the past six months, and I loved her as if she was my own.

Haley smiled sweetly as she fiddled with my waistband to my pants. "I know. She really loves you, you know."

"I love her too. Almost as much as I love her mom." I smirked and ran my thumb slowly over Haley's soft cheek.

"Mhmm good, now stop talking." Haley demanded seductively as she ran her tongue slowly over my lips.

"This doesn't feel real." I muttered dreamily as I looked longingly into her warm brown orbs.

She chuckled softly, "What?"

"Being with you… here, right now. I just can't believe it. I've wanted this for so long, and I can't believe it's real." I said throatily.

Haley smiled through the darkness and peppered my face with light kisses, "Is it like you've imagined?"

"Better than I ever dreamed." I swore and ran my fingertips lightly over her flat stomach.

Haley giggled, "We've been together for six months, can you finally say I'm human yet?"

I shook my head no, and gently grabbed her hips, holding her in place. "No, you're not human. You're an angel."

"Nathan-" Haley breathed against my lips as she smiled romantically. I breathed deeply, letting her scent intoxicate my nostrils and I struggled to breathe.

"Haley, I love you so much it hurts." I whispered breathlessly, and a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Don't cry baby." I smiled and wiped the tear away with the pad of my thumb and pressed a short kiss on her button nose. "Feel this." I said and gently grabbed her hands to place them over my rapidly beating heart. "You have no idea what you do to me, Haley James."

Haley's breath hitched in her throat as she kissed the column of my neck. "I can't believe I had you right in front of me this whole time and I never noticed-"

"Shh baby, it's okay. I love you. We're together now, and that's all that matters." I whispered softly in her ear as she squirmed underneath me in anticipation.

"You just make me so happy, and you'll never know how much I love you-" She began.

"I know." I swore softly. "I know."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Nathan Scott." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I have always loved you, and I will love you forever." I promised looking longingly into her deep brown eyes.

Haley nodded enthusiastically and slid my shirt down my arms, tossing it to the other side of the room, and gave me a saucy smile.

She then started working on removing her own clothing and I almost went brain dead from lack of oxygen.

She was so beautiful.

"Hales, you're so beautiful." I choked out as she ran her hand up my chest teasingly.

"You know, you're pretty hot for a dork." She teased playfully.

I scrunched my nose and she laughed wildly. "I'm just kidding babe. You're not a dork. In fact, I love it when you get all shy around me. It's so sexy." She whispered seductively, and I let out a small grunt.

She was about to kill me.

I bit softly on my lip as my blue eyes diverted away from her intense stare. If I looked at her, I'd explode.

"Nathan…" She giggled, "There's no need to be nervous around me."

I took a shaky breath, and I knew she tried to hold in her laughter. I was always so nervous around her. Even after six months of dating. We were about to make love for the first time and I was so freaking nervous. I couldn't help it.

"I just- I want to be good enough for you." I said softly.

"You are baby, believe me." Haley swore and kissed my stubbled cheek. "Look, if you're not ready we don't have to-"

I immediately cut her off with a tantalizing kiss and I heard her let out a small moan. My tongue pressed softly against hers in a small battle, and my hands roamed freely over her smooth legs.

"I'm ready." I choked out after pulling away from her swollen lips.

"So am I." She smiled happily and ran her nails lightly through my scalp. She always knew how to make me feel so alive.

We had just come home from a romantic dinner on the docks, and then we went for a long stroll on the beach to watch the sun set. It was purely perfect.

I then drove her to her home where she invited me in to watch some romantic movie, but we didn't get too far into it as we started to make out on the couch for half of it. Now, here we are, upstairs in her room where she had candles lit and rose petals scattered about.

She said I always did romantic gestures for her, and so now it was her turn, and I really appreciated it.

"I'm sorry for acting like a girl." I muttered embarrassedly as I felt my cheeks flush with heat.

Haley pulled away from kissing me and laughed, "What? You're not-"

"I act like a sissy around you-" I pouted.

Haley giggled and let her hand trace over my happy trail. "No you don't. You're sweet and sensitive. It's adorable-"

"I don't want to be adorable." I mumbled slightly growing agitated. "I want to be sexy."

Haley purred slightly, "Oh believe me Nathan, you are so sexy." She gave me a quick wink and traced lightly over my abs. Chills fell down my spine, and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head.

"I-I am?" I choked out as my eyes snapped shut when her hand dipped below my boxers and slightly dragged them down my legs.

"Mhmm." She grinned and I swallowed the giant lump in my throat.

My eyes widened when she completely stripped down to nothing. "Shit." I muttered like twelve year old boy just seeing a naked woman for the first time. "You're so sexy." I mumbled despite my insanely dry mouth.

Haley giggled softly as she reached up and sucked on my bottom lip. I rested my weight on my forearms and looked into her eyes.

"I need you." I whispered hungrily.

"I'm all yours." She promised as her fingers interlocked with mine and I ever so gently placed myself at her entrance, taking a deep reassuring breath.

"It's okay." She continued. "I love you."

I smiled contently and just one look into her eyes, had me melting.

I had the girl of my dreams right in front of me, and life couldn't get better.

Gently easing myself into her, it took a few seconds for the nerves to settle and for pure adrenaline to take over. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Haley let out a breathy moan, and I don't think I ever heard anything sexier in my life. I almost exploded.

Biting my tongue gently, and squeezing my eyes tightly, I gently built up a steady, slow rhythm. Haley writhed with pure joy below me, and my eyes opened as they gazed straight into her eyes.

"I love you." I repeated softly as she pulled me down for a passionate kiss.

It was in that moment that I learned, dreams really do come true.

* * *

"Mommy! Nathan's here!" Emma screamed joyfully as she opened the door to her and Haley's house where I was standing with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Princess." I smiled, crouching down to greet the now five year old, with a giant hug.

"Emma Rose! You know better than to open the door without permission." Haley scolded sternly as she emerged from the top steps, running down the stairs and into my arms.

"Sorry, Mommy. It's Nathan." She squealed, and Haley laughed softly. "You're lucky it was him." She declared, then turned to me and smiled. "Hi handsome."

"Mhmm hi beautiful." I greeted her with a warm smile, and handed her the flowers.

"Where are my flowers?" Emma asked looking up from her spot on the floor with a small pout.

"Right here, don't worry. I'd never forget about you." I promised, and reached behind my back to reveal a yellow rose.

"My favorite!" She screamed happily, and Haley watched on with satisfaction.

It was our routine now. We have been dating for almost ten months, and every day I'd stop by and Haley would make us dinner. Sometimes I'd play with Emma, or help in the kitchen. It truly felt like we were a family and I loved it. Most of the nights I would sleep over, so most of my stuff was already at Haley's. I was hardly ever at my own house. In some ways we lived together, but it just wasn't official.

"Thank you." Haley smiled sweetly as she ran her hand over my cheek.

"Yeah, thank you." Emma squealed as she ran over to hug my legs. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked me with a hopeful smile.

I looked at Haley with a teasing smile, "I don't know Hales, what do you think?"

"Hmm.." She pretended to think about it and Emma jumped up and down anxiously.

"Please?" Emma begged.

"Oh alright, I guess so." Haley giggled, and I chuckled along.

"Yay!" Emma shouted delightfully as I leaned down and picked her up.

Haley bit softly at her lip and gave me a nervous smile, "Actually, Nathan. We have something very important to ask you."

I stopped tickling Emma, and looked over at my beautiful girlfriend. "Uh oh." I chuckled jokingly. "What's up?"

Haley looked at Emma and smiled, "Emma and I really love having you here, and so we were wondering if you wanted to move in with us." Haley opened her mouth widely giving me a reluctant smile.

"Yeah! This way you can live with us forever and ever!" Emma jumped in happily.

My eyes widened as I turned towards Haley. "Seriously?"

She nodded softly, "Yeah, I mean, it's nice to have a man around the house."

I chuckled softly and leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. "Well in that case, then I guess I can't say no."

Haley giggled and looked up into my eyes, "No, but seriously, you're here all the time anyway, so I wanted to make it official. Emma and I love you-"

"I love you both too-"

"But you love me more right, Nathan?" Emma asked as she wiggled in my arms, plopping a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

I chuckled softly and playfully threw her up in the air, "Yeah, but shh- don't tell your Mom." I whispered loudly, obviously joking.

Haley playfully gave me a stern look, "Hmm maybe you should move to the shed?"

"No!" Emma squealed. "He can live in my room!"

"Uh oh." Haley laughed, "It looks like I'm going to have to share you."

"Don't worry babe, there's plenty of me to go around." I smirked charmingly, and Haley rolled her eyes as she ran her hand down my cheek.

"Lucky me." She laughed and I followed her into the kitchen where a delicious dinner was set up.

"So what do you say Nathan Scott, will you move in with us?" Haley asked with a hopeful smile, and I nodded eagerly. "I would love to." I smiled and leaned down to meet her for a long kiss.

* * *

"Nathan? What is this?" Haley shrieked as she started to help me pack my belongings to get ready to move to her house.

I looked up from the box I was currently packing, and widened my eyes when I saw what she found. "Ummm…" Shit how do I explain this?

I forgot I even had it to be honest.

"Why do you have this?" She pressed.

"Uh look baby, I can explain-" I mumbled nervously as I walked over to her and got a closer look at the item.

"Where did you even get it?" Haley laughed.

"I bought it." I explained meekley.

Haley walked closer to me and ran her hands over my shoulders, "Why?" She smiled slyly.

"Because I was a fan of yours okay? I never told you this but um one night you came to Charlotte on tour and I uh went to go see you." I explained pathetically.

"Aww baby! That's so sweet." Haley cooed as she looked at her CD case she had found.

I shrugged softly and blushed. "It wasn't a big deal."  
"Why didn't you come up and say hi?" She asked softly.

"I did. Well I almost did, but um when I got closer in line I noticed you had a ring on, and some guy was hugging you so I left-"

Haley gave me a sad smile as she pressed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I had no idea how much I must have hurt you-"

I nodded softly, "It's okay. It doesn't matter, because we're together now, and that's all that matters."

"Always and forever." Haley enthused as I leaned down slightly and threw her over my shoulder, laughing as she screamed.

"Nathan!" She squealed as she tried to squirm out of my grasp.

I chuckled loudly and threw her gently on the couch, climbing on her and capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss.

* * *

Remember how nervous I was the night of my first date with Haley?

Yeah, well nothing compared to the nerves I felt right now at what I was about to do.

Today is my one year anniversary with Haley.

Time flies when you're having fun.

I love her more and more each day, and right now I'm on my way to her classroom to give her the biggest surprise of her life.

I knew she was on lunch break now, and so last period when she was teaching I set everything up in our old math class. Luckily, that classroom was empty for most of the day and it worked out perfectly.

After taking a reassuring breath I snuck into the dark classroom and pulled out my cell phone.

I texted one of Haley's co-workers and told her everything was ready. She would then tell Haley to go to room 23A- the math room in which I was currently residing- to send her to get something, then when she would come in, I'd surprise her.

I sat down in my old seat and couldn't control my leg that was bobbing up and down a mile a minute.

I just wanted everything to be perfect.

I could literally hear my heart thumping through the walls of the room. I hung up a few Christmas lights to give the room a romantic ambiance as well as scattered rose petals leading to my desk.

After double checking everything, I swallowed the lump in my throat and blew out a nervous breath.

A few seconds later, Haley came walking through the door and stopped dead in the tracks.

"What is going on?" She laughed, and once her eyes landed on mine, her jaw dropped and she brought her hands up to her heart.

"Nathan-" She breathed.

"Happy one year anniversary Haley James." I smiled nervously and got up from the desk to walk over to greet her in the middle of the classroom.

"What is all this?" She asked softly as I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Haley, from the moment I saw you in this classroom, almost nine years ago, I fell in love with you." I choked out, trying my hardest not to cry. "It was in this room that you walked in, and I changed forever."

I would not be a sissy about this.

I sucked in a deep breath and blinked back the tears.

I was a grown man.

"I waited for so long for you, and I still find it unbelievable that you're all mine. I love you more and more each day, and I want to be with you forever. You and Emma are my family now. I never want to lose you because it took eight freaking years to finally get you-" I chuckled softly, and slowly lowered myself onto one knee as Haley let out a loud gasp and tears started forming in her eyes.

"So baby, what I'm trying to say is... will-"

"YES!" Haley shrieked and nodded excitedly as I pulled out a tiny black box from my back pocket, opening it gently.

I chuckled softly as I grabbed her hand and flashed the shiny cushion cut diamond in front of her face. "Let me finish." I laughed and pressed a kiss against her hand.

"Sorry." She cried happily as she wiped away her tears with her right hand, and I held onto her left one.

"Haley James, I dreamed about making you my wife every single day in this classroom. You have no idea how much I fantasized about you. I'm surprised I even passed math, considering all I ever did was look at you-"

She giggled softly, and I looked lovingly into her brown eyes.

"Anyway, sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't screw this up. Dammit. You make me so freaking nervous Hales-" I muttered lightly.

Haley giggled and started to squeal with excitement.

"Umm where was I? Oh yeah, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that love for you. You're the only girl for me Haley. You're the only person I ever want to be with. That's all I ever wanted. You make me the happiest man alive, and I-"

"Nathan." She chuckled, stopping me from my rant, "Just ask already." She squealed.

"Sorry." I blushed, and bit down on my lip trying to suppress the giant ass smile threatening to take over my face.

"Haley James?" I started with a small smile and took the ring out of the box getting ready to slide it on her ring finger.

"Yes?" She enthused.

I smirked slightly and felt my heart ready to burst in my chest. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She shrieked as I slid the large engagement ring onto her finger, and I chuckled excitedly as I jumped up and she jumped into my arms. I swung her around as she peppered kisses all around my face.

"I love you so much!" She squealed and looked down at the ring.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"I love it! It's beautiful, thank you so much!" She said jumping up and down.

"We're getting married!" I shouted with pure joy. I couldn't believe it.

Eight years ago, I never would have thought this moment would be possible.

I was marrying my dream girl.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Scott…" She gushed.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately, "I can't wait either."

I waited eight years for this.

It was totally worth it.

* * *

"Dude calm down." Lucas said softly as he stood next to me at the altar, clearly sensing my explosive nerves.

My whole body shook with anticipation because any minute now, Haley James would be walking down the aisle to become my wife.

She would become Haley Scott, and I was so freaking excited.

Literally every single fibre of my being jumped with excitement, and the butterflies in my stomach multiplied by millions each second. I was pretty sure that if my heart beat any faster it would jump through my chest, and I'd collapse right on the altar.

"I can't wait any longer man." I breathed.

"She'll be out in a minute." Lucas chuckled as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded softly, and swallowed the basketball sized lump in my throat.

This was the day I have been waiting for since I was 18, and I could not be happier.

"I can't believe I'm marrying her." I said with bewilderment.

"Well believe it man because she's about to start walking down the aisle." Lucas advised me as the music started to play, and out came Emma wearing her own white dress and carrying a basket of flowers to throw on the ground.

There was a loud chorus of 'awws' as she came running down the aisle and giggling girlishly as she ran into my arms.

A month before the wedding, I filed for adoption, so Emma too, would become a Scott. Just yesterday we found out the certificate was verified, and Emma officially was Emma Rose Scott. I think she was more excited than I was, which was almost impossible.

I remember telling Haley I wanted to adopt Emma, and asked her for permission. She didn't even hesitate to say yes. She was so beyond excited. I thought Emma would be reluctant, or not understanding since she was so young, but she was so excited. She immediately took to calling me 'Dad'. She started going up to strangers introducing me as her father, and I almost cried.

She was the cutest little girl, and I can't believe I adopted her.

I loved her as if she was my true blood, and I just couldn't wait until I had more babies with Haley. Nonetheless, I'd still love Emma just the same, but still, just the thought of getting Haley pregnant with our child made my heart race with pride.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed giddily as she ran into my arms, and I slid on her own fake ring on her small finger. "You look so pretty Em."

"Thanks but Mommy looks so beauty-ful!" She whispered in my ear as my eyes were focused on the grand doors where she would emerge any second.

"I'm sure she does, munchkin. " I smiled and gave her a quick hug before she ran over to Haley's bridesmaids.

A minute later, the song changed, and my heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach. The audience stood and eagerly awaited for my precious bride to make her presence.

The doors then swung open, and my breath hitched in my throat. I had to grab onto Lucas to keep myself from passing out.

It was true.

Haley James, soon to be Scott, was an angel on earth. And she was all mine!

My eyes were zoned in on her beautiful satin white lace wedding gown that fit her body like a glove. Damn, my girl was stunning.

I felt my jaw drop, as she smiled through her tears and looked straight into my own eyes that were becoming damp with threatening tears.

My cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much as my heart pounded furiously against my chest.

Our eyes stayed locked on each others and finally, her father escorted her to the beginning of the altar. I immediately ran down the few steps, almost tripping, and watched as Jimmy gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Haley smiled boisterously and wiped away her tears as she hugged her father.

I greeted Jimmy with a firm handshake and he pulled me in for a tight hug. "Take care of her son." He whispered.

"I will." I swore, then turned towards my beautiful bride to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful." I whispered softly in her ear, as she gave my hand a firm squeeze.

"Thank you. My man sure knows how to rock a suit." She winked, and I felt myself grow extremely faint.

Was it getting hot in here or what?

I escorted her over to the priest, and Emma waved excitedly at us. Haley giggled, then turned back towards me with a humongous smile adjourned on her lips.

I took a shaky breath and smiled down excitedly.

This was the best day of my entire life.

I was marrying Haley James, the love of my life.

"Family, friends, loved ones." The priest called out, starting the ceremony.

The butterflies in my stomach danced wildly and I smiled with anticipation.

"We are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony of Nathan Scott and Haley James. I can say many words about love, but instead, Nathan and Haley have chosen to declare their eternal love for one another with their own vows. Nathan-" The elderly man pointed to me with a proud smile, and I took a nervous breath, gulping back my anxiety, and looking straight into Haley's beautiful brown orbs.

"Haley-" I started nervously, "You know I have waited for you since I was eighteen, and I never thought this day would happen. I have dreamed so long about making you my wife, and I can honestly say I am the luckiest man alive. I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. You and Emma are the two most important people in my life, and I'm never, ever letting go of you. You are my light, my world, my pride, and my joy. I still can not believe this is happening. I'm still waiting for someone to say this was all a dream. But if it is a dream, I hope I never wake up, because I don't ever want to live in a world without you. Haley James, I love you more than you will ever know. I will try my best to prove to you my eternal love for the rest of my life. I am so extremely blessed that you walked into my life. I never thought I'd see this day. Someone once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. I am so happy that we are meant to be together. I love you always and forever." I swore as I slid the silver diamond encrusted ring upon Haley's ring finger.

Haley wiped away her tears, and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

I smiled and squeezed her hand gently as she began her vows.

"Nathan, thank you for never giving up hope. I had no idea you felt that way in high school, but I wish I did. I guess it doesn't matter though, because you were right. In the end, we are together. I know I can conquer anything with you by my side. You are by far the sweetest, most romantic, caring, man I have ever met. I am so lucky to be yours and I am going to love you for the rest of my life. Thank you for loving me and Emma unconditionally. You too, are the best thing that has ever happened to us. I don't know how I got so lucky to find you, but I did, and I never want to let go of you. Thank you for everything. I love you so very much. I can not wait to be your wife and have your children. I will be by your side through it all. This past year and a half has been the best time of my life. I know my life will only get better now that you are permanently part of it. I will love you forever. This I vow today, always, and forever."

I looked down to find Haley sliding the new silver band around my finger, and I smiled excitedly. I was never taking it off.

"It is now invested in me by the power of North Carolina state, to pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may finally kiss your br-"

I didn't even hear the rest of the sentence as I leaned down and captured Haley's lips in a tantalizing kiss. I couldn't get enough of her, but I had to remember we were in a church and the honeymoon would be later.

Holy crap, I just married Haley James.

Well, she's Haley Scott now.

Is it even possible to be smiling this much in one day?

I think I broke a record.

Happiest man alive.

Haley reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and smiled blissfully. "I love you Mr. Scott."

"I love you too, Mrs. Scott." I smiled and gave her a quick wink as she squealed happily, and together we held hands exiting the church as husband and wife.

* * *

We had been married for almost six months now.

For the honeymoon, we went to Paris, and then we came home for a week, and decided to celebrate our new family with Emma, and we went to Disney in Florida.

In Paris, we basically spent the whole time in the hotel, but Haley dragged me around to sight see some days.

I had an amazing time, and I couldn't be happier.

I loved my girls more than anything.

I would do anything for them.

"Hey Hales, I brought you some soup. Are you feeling any better?" I asked softly as I emerged into our bedroom where Haley was lying on top of the bed with a few blankets spread over her. For the past few days she had been really sick, and I was extremely worried about her.

Haley heard me come in, and turned to face me with a giant smile.

Slowly, she sat up in bed, and reached for my neck as she pulled me in for a long kiss.

I chuckled softly, and looked into her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

She giggled happily and decided to crawl into my lap and she sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip trying to hide a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked softly as I pushed a small tendril of her curled hair behind her ear.

Haley ran her hands over my shoulders and took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay…" I said nervously and felt myself grow warmer.

Haley couldn't stop the giant smile that spread over her face as she giggled excitedly. "We're having a baby!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. Did I just hear her correctly?  
Haley smiled nervously and reached down to squeeze my hand. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god…" I breathed out, once again almost becoming breathless. Finally the news registered with my brain, and an exuberant smile broke out on my face.

"We're having a baby!" I shouted excitedly as it finally hit me. Haley was having our baby. We made a baby.

Oh my god.

I'm going to be a Dad.

Well I was a Dad, but holy shit, she's having our kid.

Haley giggled excitedly as I immediately jumped up onto the mattress and gently grabbed her jumping up and down.

"We're pregnant!" I exclaimed and she nodded eagerly in response.

I stopped jumping and fell back onto the bed, as Haley came tumbling after me. I pinned her gently down and pressed a long, happy kiss on her lips.

I then slowly brought my hand up to her flat stomach where our child lay. I leaned down and kissed it ever so softly. Haley smiled and pulled me up for another kiss.

"How do you know?" I asked excitedly, looking into her eyes.

"Well I've been so sick lately, and um I remember these symptoms from Emma, so I went out and brought a few tests, and they're all positive." She exclaimed cheerfully.

I laughed disbelievingly. "Oh my god! I can't believe this. I'm so excited, baby! I'm so happy. I love you so much."

Haley giggled with happiness, "I love you too, Nathan!"

As of right now, this was the happiest day of my life.

My luck just kept getting better and better.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Nine months later, and here we were. I was about to become a father… again, sort of.

Haley's water broke in the middle of the night, and I'm pretty sure I was freaking out more than she was.

I've never done anything remotely close to this in my life, and I was so just so excited, yet so nervous at the same time.

What if I wasn't a good father?  
What if the baby hated me?

Haley reassured me and told me he or she would love me, considering we wanted to wait to find out the sex, and promised I'd be the best father.

I was so excited.

Haley and I were bring a life that we made into the world.

I could not be happier.

She was now propped up in the delivery room, and fully dilated. The baby was about to be born any second now.

Haley let out a blood curdling scream, and I squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Come on baby! Push! You can do it! I love you Haley, so much. Keep going. You're doing so well." I shouted over her screams, and finally, seconds later the room filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby boy." The doctor announced, and I couldn't help the tears of joy that slid down my cheeks.

"You did it baby! We have a baby!" I shouted excitedly as I leaned down and kissed Haley with every ounce of love I had.

"Oh my god!" Haley breathed out happily as she rested her head against my chest. "I love you so much Nathan Scott."

"We did it." I smiled and watched in awe as the nurse handed us the most beautiful baby boy you could imagine.

"Oh Nathan!" Haley squealed, "He's beautiful."

I looked down at him as if he were the most prized possession in the world. "He's perfect." I whispered and gently lifted my thumb that looked so large in comparison to him and lightly slid it over his smooth skin.

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott." Haley cried as she pressed a motherly kiss onto his forehead.

I looked down at my wife and son, and felt the world stand still. Seconds later, Emma came running in more than ecstatic to meet her new baby brother.

It was a more than picture perfect scene. This was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life. Everything I could ever want was in front of me at this very second. I don't know if it was fate, or just pure luck, but all I knew was that I simply could not be happier.

Haley was mine, and we had two beautiful children.

Looking back, I find it so hard to believe that just ten years ago, I was eighteen and dreamed about this day. Now, it was reality, and I could not be happier.

I leaned down and kissed Haley again, just to make sure it was reality. "Thank you." I whispered, and she didn't even have to ask, because just one look in my eyes and she knew.

She felt it too.

Pure happiness.

So thank you whoever, or whatever made this happen. I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world.

People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.

Life was perfect.

Dreams really do come true.

* * *

**Okay so this took me like three months to write, I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading xox**


End file.
